Consequences
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: When Sam and Kono are helping out HPD disaster strikes when Sam is hurt and other officers are killed. Needing to get to the bottom of this before another officer is targeted and hurt, Steve goes undercover, with disastrous consequences.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, would you like to explain to us why me and Kono get to go play babysitter to a bunch of teenagers yet you guys are here sat on your butts?" Sam scoffed as she looked to her husband and brother as they stood around the table top in Five-0 headquarters. Sam had been working with the task force for a couple of weeks now and had settled in brilliantly. Steve helped her get into shape while she was on maternity doing the simplest of things such as swimming and going for runs with baby in the pram! He made sure it was child friendly so Lily could be part of it so Sam didn't feel like she wasn't getting time with her daughter.

"It's nothing against you or Kono, Sam." Began Danny as he looked to his younger sibling. "HPD needed some extra bodies, me and others have a mountain of paperwork we need to get done and you and Kono don't…"

"But at a concert?" Groaned Kono looking to him with a shake of her head.

"HPD were desperate…" Steve defended looking to them.

Sam looked to her husband before sighing. "Fine. But you're cooking dinner tonight now." She huffed folding her arms across her chest.

Steve shrugged as he looked to his wife. "Fine."

"And by cook dinner I don't mean order from a takeaway menu." Sam told him looking to him.

"Buzzkill." Grumbled Steve before he then looked to the two of them. "You best get going…I think people are going to be queuing soon."

"Come on Sam." Grumbled Kono. "Let's leave these lot to their boring paperwork. We can at least try and enjoy the concert. Maybe we should go for a few drinks after it." She mused looking to her.

Sam looked to Kono and nodded before she then looked to her husband and grinned cheekily to him. "Looks like you're putting the kiddies to bed tonight."

"You're punishing me right now aren't you?" Steve questioned looking to her.

Sam nodded as she moved over to him and stole a kiss off him. "Yes. But only cause I love you." She mused before she happily kissed him again before she then headed off with Kono down the corridor.

"Love you too." He laughed and shook his head before he watched her go before he then looked to Danny. "Does that mean I'm in the dog house?" He asked looking to him.

Danny looked to him. "I'm not too sure…do the kids behave when it's time for bed?"

Steve sighed and hung his head a little. "Alfie's getting to the stage where he likes to say 'it's light outside daddy, that means I don't have to go to bed yet'."

"Oh damn." Laughed Danny looking to him with a shake of his head. He remembered those times all too fondly!

"Think Steve will cope putting the kids to bed?" Kono asked Sam as she looked to her as they got into the car.

Sam laughed a little as she got into the car and looked to Kono. "No chance. Alfie will still be awake when I get in. He's getting a little monkey lately, especially at bed time."

"It's an age thing though, surly?"

"God I hope so." Laughed Sam as Kono drove them to the stadium where the concert was being held. "Lily's pretty good though. You could happily put her in her cot awake and she'll nod off happily on her own, just hard when Alfie's playing up cause they're in the same room now."

"Must be nice not sharing your room with the kids though."

Sam looked to her. "We wake up every morning with Alfie between us and normally his feet in Steve's face."

"Oh." Laughed Kono shaking her head as they pulled up. "Bet you wouldn't change it for the world though."

Sam smiled. "You're right. You know looking back…I don't think I could ever imagine my life without Steve and the kids…"

Kono smiled and glanced to her. "I know he feels the same. You and those children…well you are his world."

Sam smiled hearing Kono and looked to her. "And he's ours." She mused before she then sighed as they pulled up outside the venue of the concert. "We could so do without this…who is even playing here?"

Kono sighed as she cut the engine. "It's a festival thing. There will be a number of artists here. They stupidly gave out more passes than the venue can hold." She rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a nightmare."

"Let's get it over and done with. Hopefully we will be out of here in no time."

"Now that is wishful thinking." Laughed Kono as they got out of the car and headed towards the trunk of the car, opening it she then grabbed two vests and passed one to Sam.

"I know, but the sooner we get this done the sooner we can have a drink and let our hair down." Sam commented as she took the vest off Kono and slipped it on over her head and done it up before adjusting her gun on her waistband.

"I like your way of thinking." Laughed Kono as she put on her own vest before closing the trunk and sighed. "Let's go find Duke and see where he wants us." She commented heading over to where Duke was telling officers where to go. "Hey Duke." Beamed Kono.

"Hello ladies." Replied Duke as he looked to them.

"Where do you want us?" Sam asked looking to him.

"If it's okay with you I'd like you both to be near the entrance of the stadium where they're queuing up. I already have two officers there but from the amount of people we are expecting it's not going to be enough. Its zero tolerance today so if you see anyone playing up, ticket or not they are to be escorted away and if they persist then arrest them."

The two nodded as they headed over to the entrance of the stadium where there were already long queues forming. Looking to Kono, Sam then looked to the crowds once more. "Let's do this."

Kono nodded as they headed over to near the entrance. There were a lot of teenage girls who seemed rather excited. Stood one side of the line, Kono was busy keeping them moving, letting in only a certain amount at a time so the stadium wouldn't get too overrun too soon.

"How's your little ones doing?" Asked the officer who was on the same side as Sam.

Sam smiled to her. "They're good thank you, Alani. Growing up too quick though if you ask me."

Alani nodded. "I know that feeling. My youngest is going to be eight now next month. Seems like only yesterday he was born."

Sam nodded. "Can certainly agree with you there! Alfie was two back in June, Lily's going to be one now in January…it's all going too quick…"

"Not to mention Christmas is only around the corner."

Sam laughed as they walked up the long queue waiting to go into the concert to make sure no one was playing up. "Well I have a birthday before that. I tend to think about Christmas after my birthday. Gives me a good two months. Be nice this year though because Alfie understands a bit more and Steve loves Christmas so looking forward to it. And Lily's that little bit older than Alfie was on his first Christmas."

"So who cooks you or Steve?" Laughed Alani looking to her.

"It'll be me this year probably, he will be too busy playing with the kids." She laughed with a shake of her head before she jumped slightly at the loud bang of a gunshot and people screaming and the crowd going crazy. As too more shots went off she then frowned feeling her face wet, looking to Alani her eyes widened seeing she had been shot in the head and before she could grab her own weapon she felt another two sharp hits in the chest as she fell back with a force. Everything happened so fast it was like a blur, her ears were ringing, she was confused, she seen Kono rushing over to her and kneeling beside her. She couldn't hear what she was saying but she could see she didn't want to her to move. She was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Sam keep still for me…" Kono instructed as she looked down to her. "You're okay, you've just been winded but you need to keep still…" She told her. "Just take deep breaths…" She told her gently.

Sam couldn't hear her properly. She still had ringing in her ears and everyone screaming and shouting. All she knew was that her chest hut like hell! "Kono…" She breathed looking to her friend.

Kono looked to her. "You'll be fine…Steve and Danny are on their way…just take a deep breath, we will get this vest off you in a minute okay, we're going to need it for forensics." She told her before looking up as Duke came over.

"If we can, get Sam into the trailer, forensics are on their way." He told them.

Kono nodded. "Thanks Duke..." She looked to Sam. "On three I'm going to help you up okay?" She told her as she moved in front of her and held out her hands.

Taking her hands, Sam took a deep breath before watching as Kono pulled her up, catching her breath she looked to Kono. "I need to get this vest off…"

Kono nodded guiding her to the trailer, opening the door she looked to her. "Wait till forensics are here okay?" She told her. "They're on their way they won't be long."

Sam nodded a little before she headed into the trailer and waited.

Shutting the door after Sam, Kono then looked up hearing someone shouting her name. Seeing Steve and Danny rushing over she held her hands up to stop them in their tracks. "She's fine."

"Where is she?" Steve asked looking around for his wife.

"She's in the trailer, she's waiting for forensics so they can take her gear…"

"What the hell happened?" Danny asked looking to her.

Kono sighed. "I don't know but including Sam, five officers were shot…one has been confirmed dead, others have been rushed to hospital for emergency surgery…Sam was hit right in the chest, luckily she was wearing a vest."

Shaking his head, Steve stormed to the trailer. "Sam!" He called glancing around for his wife.

"Steve…" Sam mumbled looking to him as she stood up.

Seeing his wife, the two bullet holes in her vest, the blood sprayed up the side of her face, Steve sighed and went to move over to her but stopped as she held her hands up to stop him. "It's okay…." He whispered looking to her. "You're safe…"

Sam sighed as she looked to him. "I know…forensics will need all my stuff…I don't want you to contaminate anything…" She explained looking to him.

Moving closer to her he shook his head as he stopped in front of her, putting gloves on he looked to her, moving his hands to either side of her he unclipped her vest before gently moving it up over her head. "They'll only need this." He whispered to her as he put it on the side before he gently pulled his wife into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her head, he didn't care that she was covered in blood, all that mattered was she was okay!

Looking to her husband as he took her vest off she then sighed moving her arms around him as he pulled her to him, hiding her face in his chest she clung onto him tightly. "I thought that was the end." She admitted with a sigh.

Steve sighed hearing her and looked down to her. "Never. Takes more than that to get rid of you. You've proven that before."

Sam smiled a little to him before she sighed. "Yeah well all I know right now is that my chest is killing."

"Let me…" Began Steve as he stepped back a little and gently lifted her shirt up, wincing as he saw two red marks, one under her ribs and one in the centre of her chest. "I won't lie babe…they're going to bruise like a bitch."

Sam looked to him. "I'm marked? I thought I was just winded…"

Steve shook his head "You got two very red marks…they're going to bruise in the next couple of hours." He sighed and looked to her. "Go home. Have a hot bath; I'll pick the kids up."

"Steve I'm fine."

"Sam you've just been shot…twice!"

"Correction my vest was shot…"

"Either way I want you to go home…from the looks of it police officers were targeted…so far you're the only one who hasn't been rushed off to have major surgery…please babe for me, go home."

Sam was going to argue back but decided against it and simply nodded. "Fine."

Moving over to her, he smiled and cupped her face as he pressed a kiss to her lips before he looked down to her. "I'll get whoever did this I promise…"

Kissing him back Sam looked up to him and nodded. "Be careful."

Steve nodded. "I will I promise." Kissing her forehead he looked to her. "Now go home. Have a bath. Get yourself cleaned up. I'll be home in a few hours with the kids."

Sam looked to him and nodded. "I'll wait for forensics to make sure they don't need anything else."

"Okay but make sure you go straight home and text me when you get there."

Sam laughed. "Steve…"

"No buts Sam." Steve cut in as he looked to her, giving her a stern look.

"You worry too much you know that?"

"You're my wife what do you expect?" He questioned looking to her. Looking behind him as forensics came in he then looked to his wife once more and stole a kiss. "I'll see you soon." He told her before leaving them to it. Heading out he shut the door behind him and went over to Kono and Danny.

"How is she?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve sighed. "Okay, bit shaken up and she's going to have two lovely bruises…told her to go home." He ran his fingers through his hair before resting his hands on his hips. "Okay Kono can you gather up any evidence you can, any footage we'll need…I wanna know who done this. No one from the public was hurt so we got to assume the targets are cops…I want this scumbag found before someone else is hurt." He told them as he headed over to the car and sighed as he looked to Danny.

"Don't feel guilty Steve." Danny told him as he looked to him. "I know what's going through your head right now and it's not your fault. You weren't to know there was going to be a shootout here today."

Steve sighed. "She's still my wife Danny…"

"I know and she's still my sister. But we didn't know this was going to happen. Now the best thing we can do is catch the guy who did this. Now come on. Get in the car." He told him as he got into the car.

Sighing to himself Steve got into the car and headed back to headquarters his mind going into overdrive. He wanted to catch this guy before someone else got seriously hurt. Five officers including Sam had been hurt. Sam was lucky. The others were not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so what do we know?" Came Steve's question as he and Danny walked into headquarters and over to the table top where Kono, and Chin were gathered looking at the evidence.

Kono sighed as she looked to him. "Well Sam is officially our only survivor. She was the only who wasn't shot in the head."

Steve took a breath and nodded. "Okay so what do we know about the shooter?"

"Not a lot." Chin admitted. "CCTV doesn't show his face…and he's not alone."

"More than one shooter?" Danny asked.

Kono nodded pulling up the footage. "Here's Sam and Alani…further down another officer then on my side the other two that were shot. Now Sam and Alani are facing away from the crowd so they were shot in the front…but so were these two over here…"

"Cops were purposely targeted." Steve mumbled with a sigh before he then looked at the footage. "Do we see any of the shooters in the footage?"

Kono sighed. "Nothing clear, but we can see that they're both white males, approximately six foot in height. They both head off in different directions when the crowds to start to panic and disburse so they must have had a rendezvous place nearby…"

"You guys are going to want to hear this." Came Lou's voice as he entered the headquarters main room and stood next to the table. "So I just got off the phone to a friend in Chicago… turns out they've had some of their officers targeted…so far they have lost three…whereas in New York…they lost seventeen officers"

"So they are targeting cops….do we know why?" Chin asked looking to Lou.

"Apparently the guy we are looking for is getting revenge…apparently he was put away for a crime he didn't commit although all the evidence pointed towards him. In court he accused the police of being corrupt and set him up. Even accused his own lawyers of setting him up. He was released and since his release he's been to Chicago, New York and now here…they haven't been able catch him, every time they think they get close enough…he disappears."

"The people he accused of setting him up…" Danny began. "Have they been targeted at all?"

"Some have…he's going to send me the original case file as well as all the people who were involved in the case as well as the names of the police offers who have been targeted by this guy. That way we can see if he's targeting people involved in his case or just random cops…"

Steve nodded and let a sigh pass his lips. "Okay Lou as soon as that comes through let me know, if they're disappearing before police can get close enough then we might have to get closer in a different way…"

"Undercover?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve nodded as he looked to him. "That might be our only option. Get close enough to them…we can't risk any more cops dying…especially if they know Sam survived…they might want to come back and finish the job and I'm not risking that."

Danny sighed. "You're going undercover aren't you?" He looked to him. "Sam isn't going to like this. You know that right?"

Steve sighed and gave a small nod. "I know but it's the best chance we have at catching whoever is doing this…"

"I'll go see Kamekona…see if he has heard anything or know where we can find him. Do we have a name for this guy?" Chin asked looking to Lou.

"Richard Collins. As soon as the file comes through I'll get as much information as I can." Lou told him.

Steve sighed. "Okay, Chin you go and see Kamekona see what you can find out." Steve sighed and looked to Danny. "I've got to pick the kids up then I better go and break the news to Sam."

"I'll pray for you." Danny mused looking to him. He knew it wouldn't go down well with Sam.

Steve rolled his eyes and headed out of the headquarters and down to his truck. Starting the engine up and headed to the day care to pick up the children before heading back to the McGarrett household. Happily listening to Alfie telling him all about his day as well as what Lily had got up to he couldn't help but smile before glancing to Lily who had dozed off in her car seat.  
Pulling up outside the house he cut the engine and got out of the car. Going to the back of the truck he scooped up a sleeping Lily before he went around to the other side and helped Alfie out before letting Alfie run up to the house, a picture in his hand that he had done for Sam.

"Mommy?" Alfie questioned looking to his father. It was normally Sam who picked him up from day care.

"She's inside little man." Steve mused with a smile to him as he reached the door and opened it, smiling as Alfie dashed inside. Stepping in, Steve glanced around. "Sam?" He called as he looked around for his wife before he moved over to the play pen that was in the corner of the living room and gently laid Lily down in it as she slept.

"In the kitchen." Sam called as she stood making some dinner for them.

Scooping up Alfie, he bought him up onto his hip and headed into the kitchen to his wife and smiled as he headed over to her. "Hey." He smiled to her and pressed a kiss to her head. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Laughed Sam as she looked up to her husband before she smiled to Alfie. "You have a nice day little man?"

Alfie nodded and waved the picture in front of his mother. "I done you picture." He beamed with a grin to her.

"Wow. This is going on the fridge!" Smiled Sam as she took the picture and grinned to her son. "I love it its beautiful, thank you little man." She smiled and kissed his cheek before moving to pop it onto the fridge and smiled. "Perfect." She smiled before she then looked to Steve. "Did you find the shooter?"

Steve sighed. "No…" He smiled to Alfie. "Why don't you go and watch some TV before we have some dinner?" He smiled and popped him down before watching him go into the living room before he then looked to Sam and sighed.

"Oh god what?" Sam asked as she looked to him. The sigh said it all.

"The guy who shot you is purposely targeting cops…he's targeted cops in Chicago and New York…it looks like you are the only survivor…"

"You think they'll come back?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Steve admitted looking to her. "But I'm not going to risk it…"

Sam frowned before looking to him, her face dropping. "Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think…"

"It's the only way."

Sam looked to him and shook her head. "The only way? Shall we recall the last time you went undercover? You got shot and my brother had to give you half his liver."

Steve sighed and shook his head. "Sam…" He began as he stepped closer to her and cupped her face. "Everything will be alright."

"You don't know that." Sam said looking to him, holding onto his hands. "It's not just you anymore. You have two kids to think about…I can't lose you."

Steve sighed as he bought her closer to him and moved his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're not going to lose me." He whispered resting his head down on hers. "I'm going to catch these guys. I can't risk losing you."

Sam sighed as she cupped Steve's face and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Steve whispered against her lips.

"When do you go under?" She asked looking to him with a sigh as she pulled away from him slightly.

"As soon as we get a location on this guy…"

Sam sighed in frustration and pressed her forehead to his chest, holding onto his shirt tightly.

Steve looked down to her, keeping his arms around her and kissed her head. "Everything will be okay I promise. I'm going to catch this guy."

Sam looked up to him. "Make sure you do and make sure you come home to us."

"I will." He promised as he looked to her before he pulled her back to him and rested his head down on hers before he smiled to himself as he heard Alfie giggling in the other room. He wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for protecting his family. He couldn't risk them coming back for Sam. He just couldn't.

* * *

 _ **First of all i am so sorry i'm not as quick with this story, work has been crazy and i currently have a new obsession (Rookie Blue - Team McS**_ ** _warek all the way 3 where i got the inspiration for the first chapter haha )_** _ **and have been writing a story for that so i will be having two stories on the go - i won't be abandoning this one don't worry!  
I will try and post as much as i can in the next couple of days as i'm going on holiday Wednesday (Hello cocktails!) **_

_**Much Love**_

 ** _K x_**


	3. Chapter 3

A frown forming on her features as she heard her phone going off the next morning, Sam's eyes fluttered open as she moved up onto her elbow as she reached over to her phone on the side and yawned a little as she answered. "McGarrett." She answered rubbing her eyes before she then lifted her head up at the voice on the other end. "Hang on." She mumbled before she then looked down to Steve who was sleeping beside her before she carefully got out of the bed and went into the en-suite bathroom in their room, closing the door behind her as she sighed pressing the phone back to her ear. "You shouldn't be calling me. How many times have I told you I don't want anything to do with you?" She stated before she rubbed her forehead a little and frowning. "You are? For how long?" She asked before she sighed once more. "Fine but it has to be today while I'm not working." She stated before nodding slightly. "Yeah I know where that is. I'll meet you there about eleven. Bye." Hanging up the phone she shook her head before going back into the bedroom and popped her phone back down on the bedside table. Gently climbing back onto the bed she moved back under the covers and cuddled into Steve.

"Everything okay?" Came Steve's questioned as he moved his arm around his wife as she cuddled into him. He had heard her phone go off and her leave the bed but he had no reason to go up and follow her.

Sam smiled and nodded resting her head on his chest as her arm draped over his torso "Of course. Nothing important." She whispered as she cuddled into him more, her eyes falling to a close once more.

Kissing her head he lent his head down on hers before frowning a little. "What time is it anyway?"

"Just gone six." She whispered trying to nod back off to sleep.

Steve opened his eyes and looked down to her. "Who the hell is calling you at this time? Have they have no concept of time?" He asked with a frown.

Sam opened her eyes and looked up to him. "No one important. Go back to sleep."

Steve frowned a little before he just nodded a little to her before he looked down to her once more. "I have a better idea…"

"What's that?" Sam asked looking up to him.

Yawning playfully he stretched out in the bed before he bought his body over hers and happily nestled himself between her legs and rubbed his nose lightly against hers.

Laughing as he moved his body over hers she smiled up to him, gently stroking his sides. "Taking advantage before Alfie comes running in?" She mused with a grin to him.

"Of course." He mused back before he smiled as he happily captured her lips with his, his one hand moving to run up and down her thigh, glad she just had one of his shirts on. Keeping his lips to hers, he slowly moved his hand up her body, up under her shirt, feeling every inch of her.

Happily kissing him back, Sam moved her arm around his neck as she smiled against his lips as she kissed him back. Feeling his hand move up her body she couldn't help but smirk before she winced against his lips and broke the kiss as he moved his hands up over her ribs. She had completely forgotten about them.

It wasn't until she winced that he remembered. "Shit…sorry babe." He whispered as he moved up onto his knees and unbuttoned the shirt. Seeing the two, practically black bruises he couldn't help but sigh. "Sam…" He whispered before he moved his body protectively over hers, pressing a kiss to her head as he hugged her.

As he hugged her, Sam moved her arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "I'm fine." She told him as she gently rubbed his back.

"Fine?" Came Steve's question as he pulled away slightly and looked down to her. "Sam you are not fine…look at these bruises…"

"And that's all they are Steve. Bruises. Nothing's broken. They'll fade in a couple of days." She told him as she lent up on her elbows and looked to him. "You don't need to worry so much."

"Sam you're my wife…of course I'm going to worry about you…especially when we don't know anything about these shootings apart from the fact you're the only survivor…"

Flopping back on the bed, Sam looked up to him. "Like I said. You worry too much."

"It's my job." He told her before he then looked over to the door hearing giggling. Seeing Alfie stood in the doorway clutching his monkey teddy, Steve smiled over to him. "You going to come join us for cuddles?" He asked to him as he moved and sat on the bed, still between Sam's legs.

Alfie grinned as he toddled over; climbing on the bed he then looked to his father and pointed to him. "No squashing mommy." He scolded as he laid down by Sam and snuggled into her side.

Sam tried not to laugh as Alfie told Steve off and done a few buttons of her shirt up so Alfie wouldn't see her bruises and smiled down to him and kissed his head. "Daddy doesn't squash me little man. Daddy was giving me a cuddle." She told him with a smile as she moved some hair from his face. "What's Lily doing?" She asked down to him.

"She's sleeping silly." Laughed Alfie before he then wiggled his toes at Steve. "Rub rub."

Steve just laughed. "You are the most pampered two year old ever mister." He mused as he started to rub Alfie's little feet. He had picked this up from when he used to rub Sam's feet when she was heavily pregnant with Lily, now Alfie wants it all the time!

"You're so wrapped around his little finger." Sam mused as she watched her husband rub their son's feet before she then looked down to Alfie. "So mommy has the day off work today…how about I pick you and Lily up from day care early and I treat you to a nice McDonalds?" She questioned as she looked to him.

As he heard the word McDonalds, Alfie gasped and grinned and nodded to her. "Yes please!" He beamed with a grin.

"And maybe if daddy is good we buy him one too?" She asked with a smile.

Alfie thought for a minute before looking to his father then back to his mother and laughing. "Daddy can have one too."

Steve smiled to his son and quickly scooped him up before smothering him in kisses. "Why thank you." He beamed with a grin to him before happily returning him to the bed. Hearing Lily, Steve got up from the bed. "I'll go get her." He beamed as he headed out of the bedroom.

"Quick we need to hide." Laughed Sam as she quickly got under the covers, Alfie following her as they pulled the covers right up over their heads.

"Silly mommy." Giggled Alfie as he cuddled into his mother, trying not to give away their hiding place.

Going into the bedroom with Lily on his hip, Steve frowned a little before laughing as he saw Sam and Alfie hiding under the covers. "Oh no Lily where's mommy and Alfie gone?" He questioned playfully while Lily frowned as she looked around.

"Mumma?" She asked looking to her father as she looked around again.

Going over to the bed, Steve sat on the edge and gently laid back, keeping Lily close. "Oh no Lily, this bed is awful lumpy." Wiggling his head where Alfie was, smiling as he heard Alfie giggling under the covers. Sitting up he pulled the covers back and gasped down to his son. "Alfie what are you doing under there?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Hiding!" He declared with a giggle before he then grinned to his sister and dived on her for a cuddle.

"Gently Alfie." Sam warned him softly before she then moved to sit up properly before smiling as Lily escaped her brother and crawled over to her. Picking her up she kissed her head and laughed a little. "Oh baby girl you have epic bed hair." She smiled to her before she then looked to Steve as his phone went off.

As his phone went off, Steve sighed a little. He was enjoying this moment with his family. Picking up his phone he sighed answering it. "McGarrett." He answered before he then moved his arm around Alfie as he dived on him and kissed his head. "Yeah okay, I'm on my way." Hanging up the phone he looked to his wife and sighed. "Duty calls."

Sam looked to him and smiled. "Then go. We will be here when you get home." She promised with a smile to him.

Steve smiled and nodded as he popped Alfie down on the bed before getting up he headed into the bathroom to get ready.

As Steve went into the bathroom, Sam smiled as she happily held her kids close as they snuggled into her, Alfie clinging onto his teddy while Lily happily clung onto Sam's shirt as she sucked away on her pacifier as she nodded back off to sleep. She really did treasure moments like these with the kids.

Coming back into the bedroom after a quick shower with a towel wrapped around his waist he smiled watching his wife and children before he got dressed for work. "You going to pop in later?" He asked looking to her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Sam tore her eyes from the children and nodded. "Sure. I'm going to drop them off to day care, got a bit of running around to do then I'll pick them up, trip to McDonalds then I'll come to the palace." She smiled to him before looking to Alfie. "Shall we go see daddy in work later?" She asked with a smile.

Alfie nodded. "Yes." He beamed to his mother before grinning to his dad.

Sam smiled. "Okay now give daddy a kiss and a cuddle because he has to go to work."

Alfie crawled over to the edge of the bed, squealing as he was quickly raised in the air before giggling as he was smothered in kisses. "Silly daddy." He laughed as he moved his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Love you daddy."

Steve smiled at Alfie's reaction to him before he smiled and hugged him tightly back, his heart melting as he heard him. "I love you little man." He whispered kissing his head. "Be good for mommy and help look after your sister." He told him as he kissed his head one more time before popping him back down on the bed. Moving over to Sam, he leant down and kissed a now sleeping Lily's head before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his wife's lips. "Love you." He whispered with a smile.

"I love you too." Sam whispered against his lips before she smiled to him. "I'll come by later on."

Steve smiled and nodded. "I'll keep you up to date with the undercover situation."

"Make sure you do." She told him.

"I will." He promised before kissing her one more time before heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Ever since their honeymoon he did find it difficult to go to work, to leave them behind, but now he did have Sam at work and he was delegating more and spending more time at home. Life was good right now…well despite someone trying to shoot his wife but he would get that son of a bitch.

Sam smiled as she watched her husband go before she then smiled and held her children close to her. It was moments like this she truly treasured. Just holding her babies while one slept in her arms and the other happily chatted away to her. Her children and Steve meant the world to her. Life couldn't get better for her at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did she take it?" Danny asked as they headed into the palace, hands deep in his pockets as he looked to his brother in law.

Steve shrugged a little. "Well she didn't make me sleep on the couch so I suppose that's something." He chuckled a little before sighing and shrugging once more. "She understood why I'm doing this, but she'd rather I not." He looked to him. "I can see where she's coming from…but I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"I get that. And hopefully we can get this sorted as soon as we can. Last thing you want is an undercover job where you're taken from home for weeks…we just need to nail this guy and throw away the key."

"Easier said than done though remember? Lou said as soon as police get anywhere near this guy he disappears. We got to be smart about this. We wanna make sure that we get this guy." Steve told him before he rubbed his eyes a little.

Seeing Steve rub his eyes he frowned a little. "You okay?"

Steve nodded as he tried to fight back a yawn. "Yeah just had an early wake up call."

"Lily?"

"No someone was ringing Sam at six this morning." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Seriously? Who?" Danny asked looking to him as they headed into Steve's office.

Steve shrugged a little following him into his office. "She said it was no one important."

"And you believed her?"

Steve looked to him. "Of course I did. She's my wife Danny. I trust her. If it was something I needed to know then she would tell me."

Danny held his hands up in defence as he looked to him. "Just suspicious if you ask me." He shrugged and moved to sit down.

"She's not that girl Danny." Steve stated looking to him. "Before she even arrived on the Island you pictured her as this girl who couldn't be trusted…and I do trust her and so should you. She's not just my wife she's the mother of my two children." He told him firmly before looking up as Kono came in. "What you got Kono?" He asked looking to her.

"We think we found who our shooter is."

Danny and Steve looked to each other before getting to their feet and heading out to the top table.

"Okay so according to the file Lou was sent the guy we are looking for Alex Kelly. Not a nice piece of work. From the people he's shot, half of them were related to his case, the others were just random attacks to get his point across."

"Anyone left on his case?"

Kono shook her head and sighed. "No…he killed them all. Including his lawyer."

"So he's purely here to get his revenge by trying to shoot as many officers as he can?" Danny questioned with a shake of his head. "Sick bastard."

"What about the other people that were with him? He wasn't alone…." Steve asked looking to her.

"We've managed to ID him as Shane Atkinson but that's it. He seems the weaker of the two…"

"Connection to Kelly?"

"There isn't one." Kono told him with a sigh. "They are complete strangers to one another. From the looks of it they've only come into contact since being here…it's weird."

"Keep digging. There's got to be something…they've got to have some sort of connection along the line to be working together." Steve told her.

"Wait…" Began Kono as one of the screens started beeping. "That's Atkinson's cell phone…he's had it on and off and we can never pin point a location…"

"Start a trace now." Steve ordered looking to the screen.

Kono nodded as she typed away before she looked at the screen. "Got him…he's at a coffee shop not far from the harbour."

"Okay, call Chin and Lou get them to meet us down there. We don't know if he's going to be armed and there is going to be a lot of civilians in place…we need to keep this clean as possible to avoid any hostage situations. We don't know what he will do." Steve told her as he and Danny headed down to the car.

"I'll call HPD, see if they can give us any back up."

"Tell them to keep a distance and no noise. We can't risk scaring him off. Hopefully if anything he can lead us to Kelly." He told him as he got to the car and sighed as he headed to the coffee shop.

Nodding Danny spoke away on the phone before he hung up. "So." He began as he then looked to his brother in law. "Are you going to ask Sam about her phone call?" He asked curiously to him.

As he pulled up and cut the engine, Steve frowned as he looked to him. "Why would I ask her about her phone call?"

"Because it's suspicious Steve!"

"She's a grown woman!"

"You don't suspect she's cheating on you with phone calls that time of morning?"

"No I don't and you should be ashamed of yourself to think that of your sister. After everything we've been through do you seriously think Sam would do that? Because I don't. We love each other Danny. We have two kids…just because your ex-wife is capable of cheating on a husband doesn't mean my wife will." He stated with a shake of his head.

Danny sighed. "Look I'm sorry…but we both know how secretive Sam has been in the past and look where that has gotten her … hurt or nearly dead…I just think it's too suspicious."

"Then you ask her Danny because I genuinely trust my wife. She would never do that to me or the kids. Now please drop it."

Danny shook his head before grabbing the radio. "Kono any sign of our boy?"

"Possible suspect but not sure…it could be him but it could not." She responded before she then commented back. "Wait no it's him…looks like he's waiting for someone…looks kinda edgy…"

"Edgy?" Danny asked with a frown.

"Yeah he doesn't seem comfortable. He's looking around a lot. Doesn't seem like Kelly is with him though."

"Hopefully he will take us to Kelly." Steve mumbled as he glanced out the window.

"We can only hope." Danny commented with a slightly as they waited for something to happen.

"Guys he's just stood up. Looks like whoever he is waiting for has turned up." Kono called over to the radio.

"Do we know who it is?" Danny asked. As Kono didn't respond he frowned a little. "Kono do we know he's meeting?" He asked once more.

Kono sighed as she watched the scene in front of her unreel before responding back to the radio. "Guys its Sam. He's meeting Sam."

Hearing Kono, Danny looked to Steve who had his jaw clenched and eyes locked on the window. This was something he didn't want to be right about. What the hell was Sam doing here? And with their suspect?! They needed answers. Steve needed answers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for meeting me…"

Sam looked to the man in front of her and scoffed. "This is a one-time thing. After today I don't want you calling me anymore…"

"Sam…"

"No Taylor." Sam cut in as she looked to him. "I don't even know what you want…I have nothing to say to you or your family. You have no reason to come here."

"Just sit down for a second."

Sam glared at him before reluctantly sitting down. "I won't be staying long I have things to do."

"She just wants to apologize…"

Sam looked to him in disbelief. "Well you can tell her from me I don't want to hear it."

"She's really sorry."

"I don't care!" Sam shouted before sighing as she rubbed her head. "If you bought me here to try and get Gemma back in my good books than you're wasting your time. I have nothing to say to her. It's because of her I got shot and ended up in a coma. You've wasted your entire journey if you came here just to ask me to forgive her because it will never happen. She was my friend and she betrayed me in the worst possible way."

"Used to being shot by now I'd take it…" Was his simple reply as he looked to her and gave a slight shrug.

Sam frowned as she looked to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she tilted her head to look at him. He meant something.

Taylor shrugged as he leant back in his chair. "Nothing."

"No you meant something…spit it out…" Sam demanded looking to him.

"Just think maybe you should think twice before going to a concert…"

Sam's face dropped and the colour drained from her cheeks. "It was you." She glared at him before getting to her feet. She had to get away from him.

Jumping to his feet Taylor quickly grabbed her arm as hard as he could as he yanked her slightly closer to him. "We are not done." He hissed at her.

Yanking her arm from his grip she glared at him. "Yes we are. I want nothing to do with you and I want nothing to do with your sister. Stay the hell away from me." She snapped as she stormed off, fighting back the tears. It was him. He practically admitted it! Her name wasn't in the papers. They didn't risk it in case she was targeted again. Rubbing her arm slightly she headed away from the coffee shop; she needed to get away from him. As she turned a corner down an alley she practically bumped into her brother. "Danny…" She frowned before wincing as he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the alley more until they met with Steve. "Steve…what the hell are you two doing here?" She asked before she pulled her arm from her brother and looked to the two confused. Why the hell were they here?

"Care to tell us why the hell you're getting pally with our suspect?" Danny demanded looking to her.

"Pally?" Sam questioned to him with a frown. "You think I'm getting pally with him?"

"Well I dunno you get mysterious phone calls early in the morning and now you're meeting up with Shane Atkinson…looks pretty damn suspicious if you ask me Sam!"

Sam looked to him and frowned. "Who?"

"Shane Atkinson! The guy you just had coffee with!" Danny shouted looking to her. "Going to be sharing a bed with him soon too? Going to break my best friend's heart for some murderer?"

Sam looked to her brother crushed before she then looked to her husband who wouldn't even look at her then back to her brother. "You think I'm cheating?"

"It's the only explanation." Danny commented with a shrug as he folded his arms across his chest and looked to his sister. "I won't have you mess Steve around Sam."

Sam nodded a little as she looked to her brother, her jaw clenched as she blinked away the tears before she spoke. "Actually it's not the only explanation. For your information. That guy back there? His name isn't Shane Atkinson…his name is Taylor and he's Gemma's younger brother. Member her? Reason I ended up in a coma? He's been calling me for weeks. I've been avoiding him. Refusing his calls. It's only when he called this morning and told me he was on the Island that I agreed to meet him to try and get him off my back. He came here wanting me to forgive Gemma. Funnily enough I refused. The reason I didn't tell anyone was because it wasn't anyone's business and didn't concern anyone else. I would never cheat on Steve and the fact that you even think that make me so disappointed in you. I thought you thought more of me than that, but no, looks like you'll always see me as your screw up little sister who's just out to screw anyone she can." She shook her head and looked at her brother and husband is disbelief. She couldn't believe they thought that of her! Especially Steve. Fighting back the tears she looked to her brother once more. "And just so you know Danny, seeing as you're so obsessed with your job and getting a result he just practically admitted to me that he's the one who shot me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pick up my children." Shaking her she walked away from the two of them. She had never been so hurt before. Quickly wiping her eyes as she exited the alley she headed over to her car. She felt her heart breaking.

Listening to his sister he sighed before he watched her go, before he even had a chance to say anything to Steve, Steve was running after her.

"Sam!" Steve called running after her. "Sam, wait!"

"Go away, Steve." Came Sam's blubbered reply as she kept walking. She couldn't talk to him right now. She was too upset.

Stopping in front of her, he shook his head as he moved on hand on her hip and the other resting on her cheek. "I never suspected you of cheating."

Stopping as Steve stopped in front of her, Sam then looked to her husband heartbroken as she stepped away from him. "You didn't? Is that why you wouldn't look at me back there? Why you let him call all the shots? You let him get into your head!" The tears just fell from her eyes. "After everything we've been through you let him put into your head that I was cheating on you."

"No." Sighed Steve as he cupped her face. "I've been saying all morning it's not something you would do. I trust you Sam. I knew if the phone call was important you would tell me…it's him who was finding it all suspicious not me."

"Then why stand there and say nothing?!" She demanded looking to him. "You let him rip into me." She shook her head and moved away from him once more. "I have to pick the kids up." She whispered unlocking her car and getting into it.

"Sam please don't leave like this." He begged looking to her.

Sam looked to him as she quickly wiped her eyes before the tears fell. "I have to pick the kids up." She simply told him once more before she drove off.

Steve sighed as he watched her go before he then ran his fingers through his hair as he headed back to Danny, practically glaring at him as he went back to the car. Grabbing the radio he sighed. "Kono head back to the palace."

"Everything okay boss?"

"I'll fill you in later." He simply told her as he waited for Danny to get in the car.

"Steve…I'm sorry." Sighed Danny as he got into the car. "It's just suspicious behaviour…I've seen it before…I just didn't want her to hurt you." He explained looking to him.

Steve looked to him. "You didn't see how broken and upset she just was…you know by jumping to that conclusion ad accusing her…I could possibly lose my wife…" He shook his head and started the car as he drove back to the palace.

"I'm sorry." Was all Danny could say. He knew what Sam was like and her being secretive was never good. Not in his eyes. Of course he felt awful about what he had said but he had to make sure! He didn't want Steve to lose Sam but he also didn't want Sam to hurt Steve. He was his best friend after all. If anything he knew it was his fault about the fallout. He hoped after a few hours everything would calm down. Well. He was praying. Sam was stubborn as hell when she wanted to be. He hoped she would blame him more than she blamed Steve. It was going to be a tough couple of days he knew that for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling up outside the house, Steve let a soft sigh pass his lips. After giving Kono and the others the correct information on who the suspect was, Steve headed back. When Sam didn't turn up with the kids he knew she was still angry with him. Cutting the engine of the truck he climbed out before he made his way up to the house. Heading inside he then looked around slightly before frowning. It was quiet. Heading into the kitchen he then looked out to the garden where Sam and the children were sat on a picnic blanket. Taking a deep breath he then headed out to the garden.

"Daddy!" Beamed Alfie as he saw his father, getting up from the picnic blanket he ran over to him and hugged his father's legs.

"Hey buddy." Smiled Steve as he scooped up his son and kissed his head. "You been a good boy?"

Alfie nodded hugging him tightly. "Yes daddy." He told him with a smile to him and snuggled into him.

Steve smiled and held him close before he made his way over to the picnic blanket. Sam was sat crossed legged while Lily was sprawled over her legs as she drunk her bottle of juice, Sam lazily running her fingers through their daughter's hair. Sam wouldn't look at him. Sitting down he then looked to his wife. "Sam…" He whispered as Alfie moved and sat between his legs and grabbed his McDonald's happy meal box and plonked it on his lap as he dug into his fries. "Look at me please…" He begged looking to her.

Sam sighed as she reluctantly looked to him. There was no emotion on her face. She just looked to him blankly. Her eyes were still red and puffy.

"I'm sorry." He whispered looking to her. "I know I should have said something back there…and I'm sorry I didn't. Danny was grilling me this morning about your phone call and then when I saw you with that guy I didn't know what to think. Didn't know what to say. I know you'd never cheat that never crossed my mind; I just didn't understand why you were meeting our suspect."

"And all you had to do was ask. Not have my brother treat me like a suspect and rip into me." She told him looking to him. "I didn't tell you about Taylor because it wasn't important. He just wanted to talk. It was between me and him." She shook her head and looked back to Lily in her lap.

Steve sighed as he moved his one arm around Alfie as he moved and sat next to Sam and moved his other arm around her, he was half expecting her to push him away, but he was glad that she didn't although she wouldn't look at him. "I know that…" He whispered as he looked down to her. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything…I've told Danny he needs to come and apologize too. He should never have accused of cheating and he should never have spoken to you that way."

"He can shove his apology." Sam mumbled keeping her eyes locked on their daughter. "I don't want to see him." She stated with a shake of her head.

"You don't mean that." Steve whispered looking to her.

"I do." Sam stated as she looked to him. "Danny's spoken to me like crap before…and I've gotten over it. But he crossed a line today. Not only does he think I'm cheating on you…he thinks I'm cheating on you with a criminal…he seriously believed that I would do that to you. To our family. I thought he knew me better than that. And right now I do not want to speak to him or see him. I'll be civil at work but that's as far as it goes. I've never felt so…humiliated and hurt by him in my entire life." She told him before she then bought Lily up and kissed her head as she cuddled into her and gently rocked her.

Steve sighed as he tightened his arm around her and kissed her head before leaning his head down on hers. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I know." She whispered back before looking to him. "I love you too."

Kissing her head once more he kept his arms tightly around her as he held her close to him as he softly ran his fingers up and down her arm. It was going to be hard to get her to forgive Danny but right now he was just glad that she didn't hate him! As Alfie moved a chicken nugget in his face, Steve couldn't help but smile as he took a bite out of it. "Thanks buddy that's yummy."

Alfie grinned to him before he frowned at his sister as she tried to take his box and pulled it away from her. "No Lily. Alfie's. You have no teeth." He told her munching on a chicken nugget.

"She can have fries Alfie, it's okay." Sam told him with a smile.

Looking to his mother, Alfie then thought for a minute before putting his hand in his box and pulled out a frie and passed it to his sister.

Steve smiled and watched as Lily happily took the frie off her brother and sucked on it.

Sam smiled down to her son and daughter before she then looked to her husband and smiled slightly. "How about after we put these two to bed we order Indian?"

Looking to Sam, Steve smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect." He mused as he lent in and kissed her cheek.

Sam smiled to him slightly before she then looked down to Lily who was eyeing her brother for my fries. "No chance little miss." She laughed and shook her head before she then looked to Alfie. "You ready for a bath little man?"

Alfie frowned and folded his arms over his little chest and huffed leaning into his father more. "No."

"Hey." Steve frowned looking down to him. "Don't be cheeky to mommy if she says its bath time it's bath time."

"How about this." Began Sam as she looked down to him. "How about I go bath Lily while you and daddy watch an episode of Peppa Pig…then when that has finished you have your bath."

Alfie thought for a minute before smiling and nodding. "Okay!" He beamed with a grin as he grabbed his drink and sipped on it.

Sam smiled to him before kissing Lily's head and looked to Steve. "I'll get started on Little miss here." She told him as she got to her feet and headed inside with Lily on her hip. It was getting late and Lily was getting tired and it wouldn't be long and Alfie would be getting tired.  
Bathing Lily, Sam soon scooped her up into a towel before going into the bedroom, laying Lily on the bed she popped on a clean nappy before putting on her pyjamas. "Nice warm bottle and sleep for you little miss." She mused picking her up.

"This warm bottle?" Smiled Steve as he appeared in the doorway with Alfie by his side.

Sam smiled. "Yes. Thank you." She smiled taking the bottle from him.

"Look you finish sorting her out and I'll get mister here bathed and ready for bed." He told her with a smile as he scooped Alfie up and headed into the bathroom.

Sam smiled and nodded as she kicked her shoes off and climbed on their bed with Lily. Cuddling into her, she popped the bottle into her daughter's mouth, smiling as she happily took it, Lily's eyes already rolling closed as she drifted off to sleep still drinking her milk.

Bathing Alfie, Steve soon wrapped him up in a towel before going into the bedroom, seeing Lily had already nodded off and Sam had too he took Alfie into his bedroom and got him ready for bed. Kissing his head he smiled and tucked him into bed before he sat on the floor by his bed and read him a bed time story. Once Alfie had nodded off to sleep, Steve quietly got up from the floor and went back into their own bedroom. Going over to the bed, Steve gently scooped Lily up, popping her finished bottle on the side he took her into her room and gently put her down in her cot and tucked her in. Glancing over to Alfie once more he then left their bedroom door slightly ajar before he then went back into his bedroom. Kicking his boots off, he gently sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his watch and popping it onto the bedside table with his phone before running his hands over his face.  
As arms snaked around his waist, Steve couldn't help but smile as he rested his head gently down on Sam's.

"I hate us fighting." She whispered hiding her face in his shoulder.

Steve sighed as he moved back more onto the bed and bought her around to his lap and looked to her. "I do too…promise we're okay?" He asked as he looked to her.

Moving her arm around his neck as he bought her onto his lap she then looked to him and nodded. "Of course we're okay…I'm mad at Danny….was a little mad at you but you didn't accuse me of cheating unlike him."

"I'd never think that of you…" Steve told her looking to her. "Never." Sighing he pulled her closer to him and kissed her head.

"I know…" She smiled to him before she cupped his face and kissed him before looking to him. "But know I love you more than anything…."

Steve looked to her and kissed her back before he smiled. "I know…you don't need to tell me. I know it would never happen."

Sam smiled as she happily kissed him again. She didn't want them to fight. Didn't want them to fall out. It was the last thing she wanted. She wanted them to be okay. Danny had seriously pissed her off but all that mattered right now was her and Steve. Not Danny. Keeping her arms around him she happily kept her lips to his not wanting to be away from him at this point. Emotions were running high and all she wanted was her husband.

* * *

 _ **So didn't want Steve going undercover with these two fighting so thought we'd have them make up! haha!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"This isn't right." Sam commented looking to her husband with a sigh. "It's too soon." She mumbled sitting on the edge of Steve's desk. When they eventually arrived that morning after dropping the children to day care they were told Steve would have to go undercover that day after getting intel that Alex and Taylor were ready to leave the island. They couldn't let them get away. Not again.

Hearing his wife, Steve sighed as he moved over to her, cupping her face he looked to her. "It'll be over before we know it…we got to get this guy before he escapes again. I can't risk them coming after you to finish the job…"

Sam looked up to him, holding onto her arms slightly. "Promise me you'll come home."

"Of course I will." He promised looking down to her.

"I'm serious Steve. This guy is ruthless…he's killed so many people…don't underestimate him. And don't underestimate Taylor."

"I'm not." He told her as he kissed her head once more. "I will get these guys."

Moving her arms around him, Sam sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, Steve looked down to her. "I'm going to try and get these guys tonight…"

"Really?" Sam asked looking to him. "Don't rush it Steve…I don't want anything to happen to you."

Steve nodded. "Hopefully. I wanna come home and put my kids to bed." He shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be home to put my kids to bed."

Sam smiled softly up to him. "I'll have them bathed ready for you."

Steve smiled down to her before he then looked over as Chin knocked the window indicating they were ready. Looking down to Sam he sighed pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you." He whispered to her before tapping her nose. "Stay out of trouble."

"I love you too." She whispered with a smile to him before she laughed a little and looked to him. "You're the one who needs to stay out of trouble. " She told him as she gently poked his chest.

He smiled down to her. "I will I promise. I'll be home in time to put them to bed." He promised looking to her with a smile before sighing. "I have to go…" He whispered before he leant down and happily pressed his lips to hers.

Smiling against his lips as he kissed her she kissed him back and looked up to him. "Make sure you come home to me." She told him before she smiled. "Now go. Before I try and talk you out of it."

Steve smiled to her; kissing her one more time he then pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading out of his office. He hated saying goodbye to Sam but he knew…well he was determined to get this guy by the end of the day. He wanted to be home to put his kids to bed!  
Heading down to Chin in the waiting car he then looked to him and nodded. "Let's go." He mumbled to him. He had to go now or he wouldn't go at all. It was so much harder leaving for jobs now that he had Sam and the kids to think about.

Chin nodded as he headed towards the harbour. Taylor and Alex had been spotted in a bar there a lot the last couple of days and it was the perfect excuse for Steve to get in with them. Pulling up near the harbour, Chin cut the engine before looking to Steve and passing him a phone. "Here's a burner phone, there's a tracer in there so any problems as we can find you. Don't rush this Steve…I know you want this done and dusted today…but don't do anything that could blow your operation. If he finds out you're a cop we don't know what he will do to you…get the evidence you need then we'll come with back up. You're going under the name Eric Donavon…" He passed him a wallet. "All your new ID's are in there in case they start asking questions."

Steve nodded as he took the phone and slipped it into his pocket. "Okay so give me ten minutes then come in...We'll make a scene. Hopefully it'll be enough for them to want a new recruit." He told him before he climbed out of the car and headed into the bar. Heading over he ordered himself a beer before glancing around slightly. Seeing Alex and Taylor in the corner chatting away he just watched, sipping his beer now and again.

"Eric Donavon." Came Chin's voice as he came in and headed over to Steve.

Steve turned his head and rolled his eyes. "You following me now? Didn't your little friends tell you they have nothing on me?" He shook his head and turned back to the bar and sipped his beer.

Chin glanced over to Alex and Taylor to see if they had their attention. And they did. "You only know it's a matter of time before we get enough evidence on you. We both know you tried to kill that cop. Only a matter of time before we catch you."

Steve smirked as he looked to him. "Not if I catch you first. Now get lost. I want to enjoy my drink in peace. Last thing I want right now is another pig breathing down my neck."

"I'll see you soon Donavon." Chin told him before he left the bar.

Steve shook his head and downed his beer before ordering another one.

"Fan of yours I take it?" Came a voice from the side of him.

Looking to the voice, Steve looked to the man next to him. Alex Kelly. Rolling his eyes at his question he shrugged. "You could say that." He mumbled sipping more for his beer. "He won't leave me alone."

"You guilty?" He asked looking to him.

Steve looked to him. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

Alex shrugged. "Me and my…uh friend over there…might be able to help you?"

"Help me how?" He asked looking to him. "You going to get that cop off my back?"

"Something like that." He mused before holding his hand out. "Alex Kelly."

Looking to his hand he then shook it. "Eric Donavon." He introduced himself looking to him.

"So what's your story?" Alex asked looking to him.

Steve shrugged a little. "Don't really have one. Been here a few years now. Had that cop on my back pretty much the second I landed." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently he knew who I was. Knew what I did and he was going to prove it. Yet here I am still a free man." He looked to him. "How about you?"

Alex shrugged a little. "Nothing special about me. Let's just say…I don't think karma works quick enough."

"I agree there." Steve mumbled with a shake of his head as he sipped his beer.

Alex looked to him and nodded before glancing back to where he was previously say before looking to him once more. "How about you come and meet my friend? See if we can help you out at all?" He suggested as he looked to him.

Steve looked to him for a minute before he nodded and gave a casual shrug. "Sure. That sounds good to me." He told him as he downed the last of his beer before getting to his feet.

Alex smiled. "Follow me Eric. My cars out back" He mused looking to him as they headed to the back exit of the bar.

Steve moved his hands to his pockets as he followed Alex. Following him out of the door, his eyes then widened as a baseball bat came at his face, quickly catching the bat he then groaned as he felt a hit to the back of the head and fell to the floor moving his hand to the back of his head. He suddenly felt very sick and very dizzy. As he was then kicked in the stomach he moved his free hand to his ribs before he then looked up to the guilty party as he bent in front of him. Taylor.

Holding onto the bat, Taylor looked at Steve before punching him as hard as he could across the jaw before shaking his head. "You know if Sam wanted me to hand myself in all she had to do was call. She didn't have to send her husband after me." He laughed and shook his head as he looked to him. "I know who you are. I've been watching Sam long enough. Steven McGarrett." He laughed and looked to Steve once more before getting to his feet. "It's Sam's fault this is happening. All she had to do was forgive my sister." Gripping the bat tightly he smirked. "I'll happily watch her suffer now." He told him before both he and Alex started to beat Steve with the baseball bats.

The blow to the head knocked Steve for six already. He couldn't defend himself. Within minutes Steve fell unconscious as the two ran off leaving Steve just about alive.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is he?" Sam demanded as she rushed down the hospital corridor and over to where Chin and Danny were standing, Kono following shortly behind her. "Where is he?!" She demanded looking to her brother, the tears already welling in her eyes. They had gotten the call about Steve and rushed over to the hospital immediately.

Holding his hands up, Danny looked to his sister and sighed a little. "Sam, he's in surgery I need you to calm down…"

"Calm down?! He's in surgery Danny! How can I calm down?! What the hell happened?" Sam snapped looking to him.

Danny sighed as he looked to her. "We don't know what happened yet. The manager of the bar went to take out some trash and that's where he found Steve. Chin's number was in the burner phone that he was given. He called him. We came here straight away. All we know is that he was beat up…"

"Taylor and Kelly?" She asked looking to him.

"We don't know. Lou's taken the CCTV from the bar…manager said there's not much coverage of the back…" Danny explained to her before he sighed as he saw the tears roll down her cheeks. Pulling his sister to him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "He's a fighter Sam." He told her as he gently rubbed her back.

"I want these guys caught Danny." She whispered clinging onto him tightly. Yes she was still angry for the comments he made yesterday but right now she needed her big brother. Her husband was in surgery. They didn't know what was happening in there. She didn't know how bad he was. She was scared.

"We will get them." Danny promised as he looked to her. "I will get them and I will make sure that they pay for what they did to you and what they have done to Steve."

"Danny's right." Kono commented looking to her friend. "They won't get away with this. Not if we have anything to do with it."

"Sam, you said Taylor was Gemma's brother…does Taylor know about Steve?" Chin asked looking to her.

Sam shook her head as she looked over to him slightly. "No…I mean he knew I was married cause I'd answer the phone saying 'McGarrett' like I always do but I've never mentioned Steve…he knows nothing about him. Even when Gemma first arrived on the Island to come see me no one knew about me and Steve at that time so there's no reason for him to know who Steve is. Gemma didn't know about him. Probably still doesn't if I'm honest. I haven't seen her since that morning she turned up in my old place with her criminal boyfriend." She told him looking to him.

"You think they beat him up because they knew who he was?" Danny asked as he looked to Chin, keeping his arm tightly around his sister.

Chin sighed and gave a slight shrug. "Possibly…it would be the only explanation if it was these guys who did it." He looked to Sam. "We will get them don't worry."

Sam nodded a little before she wiped her eyes and sighed. "How long has he been in there?" She asked glancing between Chin and Danny.

"We're not sure. He was already in surgery when we got here." Chin explained with a soft sigh.

Sam nodded a little before she looked up as a doctor came out of the surgery room.

"Mrs McGarrett?" He asked looking between Sam and Kono.

"That would be me…" Sam mumbled as she clung onto her brother's hand. "Is Steve going to be okay?" She asked looking to him. She was so afraid of his answer. She felt like she was going to be sick.

The doctor sighed as he looked to her. "Your husband sustained severe head injuries…as well as cracked ribs and bruising around the kidneys." He paused and looked to her. "We've had to put him into a coma…there is a lot of swelling around his brain right now. He's stable but critical…we are going to have to make sure that the next couple of days that the swelling reduces…"

Sam just felt like bursting into tears. How could someone do that to Steve? She just clung onto her brother as tight as she could in fear that if she let him go that she'd end up collapsing. It was that word. Critical.

"Doc what are the chances of any brain damage or anything like that?" Danny asked moving his arm around his sister and holding her supportively to him.

"Right now it is too early to say, especially with all the current swelling around his brain. We will have to wait until he wakes up to know the true extent of the damage…"

"If he wakes up…" Sam whispered wiping her eyes.

The doctor looked to her. "Mrs McGarrett I don't see no reason why he won't wake up. Yes right now it doesn't look good I'll admit that…it's the swelling that is the real danger right now because it can reduce or it can get worse but we are confident that the swelling won't get worse. The surgery went well overall, but it won't be until the swelling has gone and your husband wakes up that we will know the true extent of the damage."

Sam nodded a little before sighing. "Can I see him?" She asked looking to him.

The doctor nodded a little and offered a soft smile to her. "Of course. He's been moved up to a private room in ICU where a close eye will be kept on him at all times. Follow me and I'll take you up." He told them as they headed to the elevators. Once everyone was stepped inside, the doctor pushed the button to the eighth floor before stepping out as they reached their destination and headed down the corridor.

Following the doctor out, Sam moved her arms around herself. She felt so sick right now. Stopping next to the doctor as he stopped outside the room she peered through the window, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she saw the state of her husband. His head was bandaged up, a tube sticking out of his mouth; two black eyes as well as stitches on his cheek. He looked awful.

Moving his arms around his sister, he sighed seeing the state of Steve. "He's going to be okay." He told Sam as he kept his arms tightly around her.

Sam looked to her brother. "You don't know that." She mumbled before she then headed into the room, moving over to her husband's side she shakily took his grazed hand, the tears already streaming. "You were supposed to come home…not end up in hospital." She blubbered as she moved and sat on the chair beside him and just cried. This could not be happening right now.

Watching his sister from outside, Danny sighed as he looked to Kono and Chin. "Okay Chin will you go back to the office, see how Lou's doing with the CCTV, try and get a location on these guys if it was them who attacked Steve." He looked to Kono. "Kono, will you go and get Alfie and Lily from day care?"

"And bring them here?" Kono asked looking to him.

"Yes…I'll try and ask Sam what she wants to do…I have a feeling she won't want to leave Steve, but won't want the kids to see him like this…" He mumbled before shaking his head. "I'll sort it. Just go get them and I'll get something arranged."

Kono and Chin nodded before they headed back down the corridor of the hospital.

Watching them go Danny sighed before he quietly moved into the room and moved over to his sister. Bending down next to her he then sighed a little. "Sam." He whispered. "Kono's gone to pick up Alfie and Lily…"

"Oh god the kids." Sam blubbered even more before she quickly wiped her eyes before she then looked to her brother. "I don't want them to see him like this."

"I know you don't." Sighed Danny looking to her. "Sam you have to try and keep things as normal as possible for them. Keep them in their routine…"

"And what about when Alfie asks where Steve is? When he wants his dad to read him a bedtime story or make his special chicken nuggets and fries…" She asked looking to him. "What am I supposed to tell him then?"

"You tell him daddy's had to go on a little holiday with work and he will be back soon."

Sam held her head in her hands and shook her head a little. How was this happening right now?

Danny moved his arm around his sister and let a sigh pass his lips. Glancing over to his friend laying in the bed he couldn't help but sigh even more as he tightened his arm around his sister more. Sam was going to struggle. He could see it. He needed to be there for her right now, more than ever. They seriously needed to find these guys and find out why they attacked Steve. Nothing made sense right now. As far as they knew, Taylor and Kelly didn't even know Steve…not to mention he was using a false name. If they did know who Steve was…then the question was how?


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are the kids?" Danny asked looking to Sam as she arrived at the hospital. She looked awful. He was worried about her. It had been five days since Steve had been in hospital and he was still in his coma. The swelling on his brain had slowly started to reduce but in Danny's eyes and he guessed Sam's, that wasn't quick enough. He knew she was trying to keep things as normal as she could at home for the sake of the kids, but she was finding it hard. He knew she was. She had gone so thin in a matter of days.

"Urm Alfie is with Renee and Grace has taken Lily." She mumbled as she moved and sat in the chair next to her husband's bed and just looked to him.

"Well the doctor said they are going to take him out of his coma this morning…" He told her, hoping it would lift her mood. "Hopefully he'll wake up some time today."

"Think Doris is going to try and get here today." Sam mumbled her eyes locked on her husband.

"You managed to get through to her?"

Sam nodded a little to his question. "Yeah she and Joe had been hiking through some mountain and didn't have cell reception. They're going to try and get a flight here as soon as possible." She explained to him rubbing her eyes a little.

Danny nodded a little before he then looked to her as she rubbed her eyes. "Did you manage to get any sleep at all last night?" He asked with a sigh.

Sam shrugged a little. "Few hours here and there." She admitted. "Alfie climbed into bed with my quite early and he was quite fidgety all night." She mumbled.

"Or is the truth being that you can't sleep because you're too worried about Steve?" He asked with a sigh. He knew his sister. "Sam look at yourself…you're exhausted and you're not eating…you're not looking after yourself."

Sam looked to him trying not to cry. "Please don't lecture me Danny…right now my only priorities is making sure that my kids are being looked after and that Steve gets through this. I haven't got time for anything else."

Danny shook his head. "No Sam your first priority should be looking after yourself….because if you don't look after yourself how are you supposed to look after those kids? They need their mom right now and how can they when you're not even you…" He sighed and looked to her.

"They have me." She told him before she sighed. "What is the latest on finding who done this?" She asked. She wanted the topic off her.

Danny looked to her and sighed a little giving a slight nod. "The CCTV confirmed that it was Taylor and Kelly who attacked Steve. Lou managed to get CCTV from the harbour that covered the back of the bar…"

"Do we know why?" Sam asked looking to him.

Danny shook his head. "No…all we see if Taylor waiting outside then when Alex comes out they attack him…Taylor does bend down to speak to Steve after he's hit over the head…Kono and Chin are out looking for them both now with the rest of HPD."

Sam nodded a little before she sighed once more and looked to her husband once more. "I just want him to be awake already." She mumbled before she then looked to Danny once more. "Promise me he's going to wake up, Danny."

Danny sighed and sat on the arm of his sister's chair and moved his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Of course he will wake up Sam. He's Steve McGarrett…it takes more than this to bring this guy down…"

"Last time you guys went undercover you had to give him half of your liver…and now this?" She shook her head and sighed. "I knew he shouldn't have done it."

Danny looked to her and sighed. "Sam, going undercover is always risky…"

Sam looked to him. "Risky? Danny…my husband is lying in a coma right now…risky doesn't cover it." She shook her head. "No more undercover work. Not for him. I can't do this every time." She whispered before she looked up as the door opened and the doctor emerged.

"Good morning." Smiled the doctor as he looked to them before grabbing Steve's chart from the end of his bed. "Mrs McGarrett we're going to be taking Steve out of his coma today, now when he's woken up we will send him for a brain scan to make sure there's no permanent damage…"

"Permanent damage?" Sam asked looking to him. "You think there's going to be any lasting damage?" She asked.

Popping Steve's chart back, the doctor looked to her. "There is always a chance when there are cases of severe head injuries…now there could be a possibility of there being memory loss, speech impairment problems, failure to recognition simple things such as colours or numbers or he could make a full recovery…try not to worry too much about what could be wrong. Everything is still in the air right now until he wakes up." He told her with a soft smile before he looked over as a nurse come in. "I'm going to ask you to step outside for a few minutes just so we can sort Steve out…"

Danny nodded. "Of course." He looked to his sister who seemed like she was even more stressed out after hearing the doctor's words. "Come on you. Let's get a coffee down you."

Sam reluctantly nodded as she got up from the chair, moving her arms around herself as she left the room. She didn't want a coffee but she knew they had to sort Steve out.

Following his sister out of the room, Danny closed the door behind him before he then nudged his sister gently. "Come on. Let's get down to the canteen." He smiled to her before he walked alongside her.

"Do you think there will be any damage?" Sam asked looking to him. "Honestly?"

Danny sighed as he looked to her. "I don't know. I'm not a doctor…we can only hope that there is no lasting damage. We know he's a fighter. Let's hope he carries on fighting for that little bit longer."

"Alfie keeps asking when he's coming home." She sighed as they headed into the canteen.

Heading over to the Starbucks in the corner, Danny ordered himself a coffee before ordering Sam a Caramel Frappuccino knowing it was her favourite. "What do you tell him?" He asked as he paid for the coffees before moving down and waited for them to be made.

"That I don't know…he keeps expecting him to call or face time…" She told him with a sigh. "I want him home for their sakes more than mine. Alfie isn't stupid…he can tell something is wrong. He keeps asking if I'm okay and that he loves me."

"Sam he's two…he's going to tell you he loves you any chance he gets because he does genuinely adore you. Both of the kids do." He smiled to her and gave her a gentle nudge. "We are one step closer to getting Steve back…they're taking him out of his coma…that's a huge step, he's getting there. You need to stay strong for those kids. And now you need to start looking after yourself. If he wakes up and see the state you are in now…he'd flip."

Sam sighed and hung her head a little. She knew he was right but right now she couldn't help herself. Food wasn't top of her priority list. Making sure the kids were fed and clean and had the looking after they needed was her priority!

Passing his sister her drink he smiled. "Time to start looking after yourself." He told her with a smile before he took a sip of his own coffee. "Come on let's head back. Hopefully they will have finished and we can try and wake him up." He teased with a smile to her as they headed back to Steve's room.  
As they arrived the caught the doctor and nurse coming out, Danny walked slightly quicker. "How is he?" He asked as he looked to them.

The doctor smiled. "He's still asleep but he's responding well. Don't expect too much when he wakes up okay? It'll be a slow process. I'll come back in a bit to check on him okay?" He smiled to them before leaving them to it.

Watching the doctor, Sam then looked through the window to Steve in the bed. He looked so much better without that tube down his throat! Heading inside she headed over to his bedside and smiled a little as she looked to him. He had to get through this.

Danny stood beside her and smiled a little as he looked to her. "I'll leave you two alone for a little bit. I'll go and make sure the kids are alright for you okay? Tell Grace to bring Lily back and I'll give her something to eat…" He whispered to her as he gently rubbed her back. "Remember what the doctor said if he wakes up…don't expect too much." He whispered to her before sighing as he kissed her head. "I'll be back in a little while." He told her before he then quietly left her to it.

Sam smiled to her brother. "Thanks Danny." She called after him before she then looked back down to Steve. Sitting down on the chair she then kept her eyes locked on her husband. If anything she just wanted him to open his eyes at this point! That was good enough for her.  
Curling up in the chair, Sam had kept her eyes locked on Steve. She didn't want to miss him waking up. The doctor had come back and forth over the course of a few hours but Steve still hadn't woken up. As Sam saw Steve's hand start to twitch she lifted her head slightly as she then looked to him as she watched him carefully as he started to move more. As his eyes fluttered open Sam got up from her chair. "Steve…" She whispered as she moved and stood next to the bed a small smile resting on her lips. He was awake. As he just looked at her blankly she gently moved her hand to his and smiled to him. "You're going to be okay." She promised with a smile before she then frowned as he slowly pulled his hand from hers. "Steve what's wrong?" She asked, panic building up. Did she hurt him? Was he in pain? She just wanted him to be okay!

"Who are you?" Came his groggy question as he looked to her. He had no idea who she was! Or why she was holding his hand!

Sam looked to him completely crushed. He didn't know who she was. She could feel her whole world crashing around her. This could not be happening right now.

* * *

 ** _i know you're probably thinking i'm so mean right now for doing this to Sam, but it is significant as the story progresses i promise :) And i promise the memory loss won't be a permanent thing to give you all a piece of mind haha!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Walking up the corridor to Steve's room, Danny frowned as he saw Sam rushing out and quickly made his way up. "Sam…" He called before he stopped in front of her, seeing how upset she was he frowned before looking to the room. Seeing Steve awake he then looked to his sister. These were not happy tears. "Sam what happened?" He asked resting his hands on her shoulders.

"He doesn't know who I am." Sam blubbered as she looked to him. "He doesn't remember me." She whispered trying not to cry anymore but the tears just fell. She was devastated.

Danny frowned as he pulled his sister to him and hugged her tightly before looking to her. "Look…go home. Go gather up some things…wedding albums…pictures…anything that might help him jog his memory. I'll go talk to him." He told her with a sigh before bringing her in for another hug. "We will fix this Sam I promise." He whispered to her.

Sam nodded a little before she wiped her eyes a little before she looked to him. "How could he forget?" She whispered looking to him.

"He won't forget forever…we will fix this." He told her before sighing. "Now go. The kids are fine, just go home and get some things for him." He told her as he urged her on to leave.

Reluctantly leaving, Sam headed down the corridor. She couldn't believe that Steve had forgotten about her! How much did he actually remember? Sighing to herself she wiped her eyes and headed down to the truck. This was not how she pictured him waking up.

Sighing to himself, Danny ran his fingers through his hair before he went into Steve's room. Going in he headed over to the bed and stood at the end and looked to him. "Do you know who I am?" He asked looking to him.

Steve frowned a little as he looked to him. "Of course I know who you are Danny, why wouldn't I know who you are?"

Danny nodded a little. So he had some memory. "Okay so you can remember the guy who gave you half his liver but you cannot remember your own wife?" He questioned looking to him.

Steve frowned more and shook his head a little looking to him. "Wife? What are you talking about Danny?"

"That girl that was just in here? She's my sister…and your wife…mother of your two children. How could you possibly forget her?" He asked with a sigh. "You need to remember Steve…" He told him.

Listening to Danny, Steve sighed and gave a slight shrug. "I'm sorry…I don't remember her." He paused and frowned. "Kids? I have kids?"

Danny sighed and nodded. "Yes. Two. Alfie and Lily, who are missing their dad very much and want him to come home as much as their mother does." He mumbled before looking to him. "What's the last thing you remember Steve?" He asked curiously to him.

"The accident." He replied looking to him. "Where I was shot and you had to donate half your liver…" He mumbled looking to him.

Danny sighed as he moved and sat down on the chair next to his bed. "That's been years Steve…I mean you and Sam have been together the best part of four years now…Alfie haven't long turned two years old and Lily is nine months old…you remember nothing of the last four years?" He asked looking to him.

Steve thought but he sighed and shook his head as he looked to him. "I don't I'm sorry…" He frowned glancing around a little before looking back to Danny. "Why am I in the hospital?" He asked him. "What happened to me?"

Danny looked to him. "You were attacked and beaten…there was an incident…Sam was hurt and you were going undercover to catch these guys because they had been targeting cops…the man who shot Sam…his sister was Sam's friend until Sam ended up in a coma because of her…" He paused looking to him. "Any of this ringing a bell?"

Steve shook his head. "No…"

"Don't worry Sam has gone home to get your wedding photos and any other photos to try and jog your memory…"

"I feel so guilty." He admitted looking to him. "I can't even remember my own wife and kids…"

"Steve…you had a severe head injury…memory loss was probably to be expected…Sam's just taking it hard because she loves you so much…she's been a mess without you Steve. The sooner we get your memory back the sooner I get my happy, mouthy sister back."

"I really married your sister?" Steve asked looking to him.

"You did and yes I was very pissed when I found out you two were together but you're good for her…you're good for each other. You're both very happy together."

"What are the kids like?" He asked curiously to him.

Danny smiled. "They are….the most beautiful and adorable children you could ever have…here let me show you." He mused as he took out his phone and got to his feet and showed him some pictures. "So this is you…obviously and Alfie when he was first born, Sam had to have an emergency section and this is him now." He mused showing Steve his son. "And this…" He began scrolling through more pictures. "Is Lily when she was born…" He mused showing him the photo of the four of them when Alfie came to see his baby sister for the first time. "And this is her now." He mused showing him a picture of Alfie and Lily hugging each other and grinning to have their picture taken.

"They're beautiful…" Steve commented with a soft smile.

"And they're yours." He commented with a smile. "Your children that you love and adore and they love and adore you."

Steve smiled a little before looking up as the doctor came in. "Mr McGarrett. Nice to see you awake." He mused going over to the bed.

"Yeah just one problem doc." Danny commented looking to him.

The doctor frowned a little looking to Danny. "What's that?"

"He does not remember the last four years…mainly the fact that he has a wife and two children…"

The doctor sighed. "Memory loss can be very common with head injuries. Most of the time they are a short term thing and memory returns gradually over the weeks."

"But to forget the last four years?" Sighed Danny before he looked to his friend. "Don't worry we will jog that memory for you." He mused with a smile to him.

"Once we do the scan we will have a better idea of where we stand and what we can do to help with the recovery process. We're going to take Steve for his scan now while he is freshly awake." The doctor told him as they took the bed off the brakes and wheeled him out of the room. "We will be about an hour." He told Danny looking to him with a smile before continuing to walk out.

Danny nodded to the doctor before he sighed a little and relaxed back in the chair briefly before he jumped to his feet and moved his hands into his pockets as he then headed out, seeing Sam coming back he smiled to her. "They've taken him for a scan. Said they would be about an hour."

Sam nodded a little before looking to him. "Did he know who you were?" She asked.

Danny sighed and nodded a little to her. "He did. He said the last thing he remembers was roughly about when I gave him half my liver…that's going on about…well it was about a year before you arrive on the Island so going on five or six years."

Sam's mouth dropped a little. "What?" She shook her head. "How could he not remember me or the kids?" Sam asked getting upset again. "What am I supposed to tell the kids?"

Sighing, Danny pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Hey don't over think it okay? The doctor said that memory loss can be common with people who suffer head injuries. It will be short term…the scan will tell the doctors how bad everything is." He whispered to her as he gently rubbed her back. "He will get through this Sam" He promised as he looked to her.

Sam nodded a little and sighed as she quickly wiped her eyes and took a breath. She needed to get her act together.

"I've shown him the kids…hopefully it'll start to jog his memory a bit…I showed him the one when Lily was born and I bought Alfie in and had the four of your together…the next couple of weeks we can only pray and wait that slowly he will start to remember. Hopefully when he sees the photos things will start to fall into place for him." He smiled. "He said the kids were beautiful…"

Sam laughed a little. "So he should think so they're his bloody kids." She rubbed her forehead a little and looked to her brother and smiled. "Thank you."

Danny frowned. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For being here for me. For being my rock while Steve can't."

"Sam you are my baby sister. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. Whenever you need me I'm only a phone call away…unless it's like three in the morning and I'm sleeping then you have to wait till morning." He mused with a smile to her.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head and smiled to him as she moved her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you here."

Danny smiled hugging her back. He did cherish these moments he had with his sister because they were rare. They were normally down each other's throats or disagreeing about something but their relationship had really changed when she came to the Island. Right now they just had to focus on getting Steve better and back to normal. They could do it, they just had to be patient and do this step by step.


	11. Chapter 11

Sat in Steve's room waiting for him to return from his scan, Danny looked over to his sister who had nodded off in the chair, head resting in her hand as she lent on the arm of the chair while her knees were up by her chest where she seemed to have been getting into the best comfiest position not that she looked very comfy though it was probably first decent hours sleep that she had since Steve was admitted. Gently moving a blanket over her he sat in the chair on the other side of the bed and watched her briefly before looking up as Steve was wheeled back in by the doctor and a nurse. "How did it go?" Danny asked quietly looking to the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "I'll have a look at the scan pictures in more detail and come back in a bit. From what I've seen already there shouldn't be no lasting damage but I will look over them carefully to make sure. The wound is healing nicely and hopefully we will be able to keep the bandage off as long as the wound stops weeping. We'll be able to take the stitches out of the cheek in a few days. I'll be back in a bit." He smiled to him before leaving them alone.

Danny smiled and nodded. "Thanks doc." He smiled to him before looking to his friend. "Well that's good news." He beamed to Steve before relaxing back in the chair. "How you feeling?" He asked him, glancing briefly to his sister to see that she was still sleeping peacefully in the chair before looking back to Steve.

Steve gave a slight nod. "I'm okay…bit tired but I'm okay. Just want to remember the last four years…" He smiled to him before he looked over to Sam before looking to Danny. "Is that?" He whispered to him.

"Your wife?" Danny asked with a smile. "Yeah that's her."

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked back to her once more. Even though he did see her when he first woke up nothing really registered back then. And looking at her now while she was sleeping…she really was beautiful. Looking to his friend he frowned slightly. "How the hell is she related to you? She's gorgeous and you're…well you."

Danny laughed a little and looked to him. "You watch yourself." He told him before smiling and nodding. "But yet…I will admit she is the prettiest out of us all." He chuckled before frowning. "Don't you dare ever tell her I said that."

"Secret is safe with me." Steve promised with a chuckle before he then relaxed back and let a yawn pass his lips.

Getting up from his seat he smiled. "You get some rest. I'm going to grab something to eat because I'm starving."

"Bring us back something will you? I might have forgotten the last four years but I do know hospital food sucks" Steve asked with a hopeful smile.

Danny smiled and gave a nod to him. "I'll see what I can do." He smiled and looked to his sister before looking to Steve and smiled pointing to him. "Don't you go waking her up."

Steve smiled. "I won't. I'll wait till after my nap." He mused with a smile to him.

Danny smiled and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Steve smiled to himself before he watched him go before he then looked to his wife sleeping in the chair. He knew he felt something for her just by looking at her. There was just something there. Though he didn't have a clue how he managed to pull her! She was stunning! Relaxing back in the bed more he let his eyes fall on his wife as he just watched her sleep. He was tired but he didn't want to go to sleep…he just couldn't help but watch her. She was hypnotising. It was quite overwhelming.

Eyes fluttering open sometime later, Sam frowned a little at the blanket around her before she lifted her head up and looked over to the bed, seeing Steve watching her, she bought her head back down on the hand she was resting on to sleep. "You know staring is kinda creepy." She teased with a smile to him.

"I'd call it gazing." Steve whispered with a smile to her before sighing. "I'm sorry I don't remember you…or the kids…"

Lifting her head back up she sighed a little as she folded her arms across her chest a little, her feet dangling over the chair slightly. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Danny said you went home to get some things to help me remember…"

Sam nodded a little as she looked around for her bag. Getting up she grabbed the photo album from her bag and headed over to the bed and gave him a slight nudge. "Budge up. Not the first time we've shared a hospital bed."

Steve laughed a little as he moved up a little and looked to her. "We've shared a hospital bed?" He asked looking to her with a soft smile.

Sam smiled and nodded as she climbed onto the bed with him and got comfy next to him. "Yep. A few times." She admitted with a chuckle. "When I was in hospital after I ended up in a coma, you'd stay in the nights with me and when I woke up we'd squeeze up together on the bed. Then when we had Alfie, I had to stay in for a few days cause I had a section and you'd stay with me, then when we had Lily." She smiled to him. "Not so bad." She nudged him playfully before resting the album on her legs and flipped it open. "Our wedding…" She mused looking to him. "Well what we managed to get photos of…"

Steve smiled to her before he looked down to the album, his one arm draping behind her shoulders, smiling as she moved closer into him. It felt nice. He smiled to himself before he looked to her. "You were pregnant on our wedding day?"

"Heavily. Danny would joke I could never fit through doors. I only had a week left when we got married…" Laughed Sam as she looked to him. "But I had Alfie just a few hours after we were officially married and had our first dance. That was the only dance I managed." She told him with a chuckle. She didn't want to bring up the whole placenta abruptio…it was too complicated to explain! Not to mention it wasn't something she was keen on talking about herself. "We said we wanted to get married on our second anniversary… and we did. Two years we had been together and we tied the knot. It was on our first wedding anniversary that I told you I was pregnant again. There's nineteen months between the two of them." She explained with a smile to him before she then flipped the page of the album and glanced down to it once more.

"We wasted no time." Steve laughed looking to her.

"They weren't exactly planned and we are in no rush for another one." Sam laughed as she flicked through the album.

"We look so happy." Steve mused as he looked to the album.

Sam looked to him and smiled. "That's because we are happy Steve." She told him. "Very." She smiled and kept flicking through the album.

"Danny showed me that photo." He mused as he pointed to the one of them all in hospital when Sam had Lily.

Sam nodded and smiled. "Lily's birth. She was a couple of weeks early but healthy…you were my rock through my entire labour. I wouldn't have been able to get through it if it wasn't for you." She smiled to him before she looked back down as she turned the page once more. "This was our honeymoon…curtesy of Danny and the others seeing as we didn't have one when we first initially got married. We went to Mexico for ten days. These were the only photos we managed to take." She smiled to him once more before passing him the album.

Steve smiled as he listened to her, trying his hardest to remember but right now he couldn't. Sighing to himself he then smiled to her as he took the album from her and smiled down to the photos as he looked at each of them individually with great care. It was still hard to believe that this beautiful woman was his but he was happy that she was. She was beautiful. She seemed kind and funny... not to mention he did have two beautiful children with her. What more could he want?


	12. Chapter 12

Making his way back to Steve's room, Danny stopped outside and peered through the window and smiled at the sight he saw. Sam and Steve laughing together…and Sam was on the bed with him! That was a pretty huge step seeing as he didn't have a clue who Sam was! Smiling to himself he opened the door slightly and peered over to the two. "Hey you two." He beamed with a smile before looking to Steve. "You up for a special visitor?" He asked to him with a soft smile.

Steve was happy to sit with Sam and talk. She told him stories and some of them he couldn't help but laugh and giggle with each other. They really did seem to have some beautiful memories together. Even though nothing seemed to be fitting into place it was still nice to hear some memories, especially when they were of his new little family. He was excited to meet the children. From what Sam had told him they really did have a lovely bond. As Danny poked his head through, he frowned a little at his question before giving a slight shrug and nodded. "Uh yeah I guess so…"

"Good cause you really didn't have a choice." Smiled Danny as he opened the door fully and walked into the room, a car seat in his one hand as he closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed some more.

Seeing the car seat Sam looked to her brother and frowned. "Is Grace okay?" She asked looking to him.

"Grace?" Steve questioned as he looked to the car seat then back to the two of them. "Okay I know I've lost my memory but I know Grace wasn't that small last time I remember…"

Sam smiled as she heard him before looking to her brother, waiting to hear what happened with Grace.

"Grace is fine." Danny confirmed. "She has a study group thing in school which she forgot about until a friend called and Rachel is out of town so she didn't know who else to call seeing as everyone else is trying to find Taylor and Kelly…"

Sam frowned as she looked to her brother and scoffed. "I would not forgive my niece for leaving my daughter with that woman."

Steve looked to her. "Daughter?" He asked with a smile to her before his eyes moved to his friend then down to the car seat in his hand.

Sam smiled to him before she climbed off the bed. Taking the car seat off her brother she popped it down on the floor before she bent down and gently took their sleeping daughter out of it before bringing her up to her chest and cradling her close, gently rubbing her back to keep her soothed. Heading back over to Steve she smiled to him as she gently climbed back on the bed. "This is…our Lily." She beamed proudly to him. "Our baby."

"Oh wow…" Smiled Steve as he looked to his sleeping daughter and gently stroked her tiny arm. "She's beautiful."

Hearing her father's voice, Lily's eyes shot open as she lifted her head and looked to him. Studying him for a few minutes she then grinned taking out her pacifier and giving it to Sam before climbing to her father.

"She's also a daddy's girl and has clearly missed you as much as I have…" Sam laughed, holding Lily's arm to help her keep her balance.

Steve was a little shocked as Lily climbed to him but he couldn't help but smile as he moved his arm around her, smiling as she rested her head on his chest and clung onto him tightly. Looking to Sam and Danny he smiled. "This feels strangely familiar."

Danny smiled. "Good…god help you when Alfie gets here cause he's going to just dive all over you and smother you in toddler kisses."

Sam laughed as she shook her head. "I think we will leave the Alfie visit until you are feeling up to it. He's quite the energetic one."

"He's hyper." Danny laughed as he looked to his sister.

"He's two." Sam countered looking to him before she watched as Lily drifted off to sleep in her father's arms, clinging onto his t-shirt as if her little life depended on it.

Sitting down in the chair, Danny looked to Steve and smiled. "Still seem familiar?"

Steve smiled and nodded as he tightened his arms around his daughter gently and nodded as he softly rubbed her back. "It does…"

Sam smiled to him before she then rested her head on Steve's arm a little as she let a yawn pass her lips before she then frowned a little at her phone going off. Pouting a little she climbed off the bed and went over to her bag, digging through for her phone. Grabbing it she pressed it to her ear. "Hey Renee is Alfie behaving himself?" She asked with a chuckle before he face dropped as she heard Renee, the colour instantly draining from her face. "What? When? Are you okay?" Sam shook her head as she tried to keep herself composed. "No I'm on my way now tell Lou I'll meet him at yours." Hanging up the phone she grabbed her bag. "I have to go." She mumbled making sure she had everything and rushing to the door.

Danny frowned getting up and gently grabbed his sister's arm. "What? Where are you going? What's wrong?" He asked looking to her.

"I have to go." Sam simply told him, the tears already rolling down her cheeks as she took her arm back and went to leave again.

Stopping in front of her he shook his head. "Sam….talk….what did Renee say?"

"They have Alfie…they attacked Renee and took Alfie." She whispered looking to her.

"Taylor and Kelly?"

Sam nodded as she wiped her eyes before sighing. "Renee said she recognised them from pictures Lou had shown her in case she spotted them when she was out…they took him Danny I have to go and find him."

Steve frowned. "Those guys took our son?" He asked as he sat forward a little, keeping Lily close to his chest. "The ones who attacked me?"

Sam nodded a little before looking to Danny. "I have to go."

Danny shook his head. "Sam you can't. I'll go."

Sam looked to him gone off before shaking her head. "Danny my son is missing…I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I can't. I'm going to find him. They're going to call me and start with their demands. Taylor is mad at me for not forgiving Gemma and putting her in jail. He attacked Steve and now he has my son. You telling me that if it was Grace or Charlie that was missing you would just sit back and do nothing?"

Danny sighed. "You know I wouldn't…"

"There we are then. Don't tell me to sit around and do nothing knowing fully well that if you were in my situation that you would do exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to find my son and I'm going to bring him home Danny…Stay here with Steve and Lily. Keep them safe for me." She told him before she frowned as she watched Steve get out of the bed and gently lay Lily on it before turning to her. "There's no way in hell you're leaving this room." She told him firmly.

Hobbling over to Sam, Steve moved in front of her before he cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs he looked to her. "Bring our boy home…" He whispered to her. "I'll look after Lily…" He promised before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Hearing that Alfie was missing he felt angry…he might not remember his son but he was still his flesh and blood and the monsters that attacked him abducted his son. He knew he wasn't strong enough to go out there and help himself and he was beating himself up that he couldn't.

Looking up to Steve she nodded as she heard him. "I'll bring him home. I promise." She whispered, leaning into his kiss more she then sighed as she broke from him and left. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to find Alfie. Needed to find their baby boy.


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling up outside Lou's house, Sam jumped out of the truck as she headed up the house as quick as she could, going inside she glanced around before seeing Lou and Renee in the living room. Going over she looked to Renee. She had a busted lip and a black eye.

Spotting Sam, Lou got up and looked to her. "You shouldn't be here Sam you're too close to this investigation."

Sam looked to him. "My son is missing and you want me to sit around and do nothing? Sorry Lou but that's not happening. You should know that more than anyone. I've already had the same lecture off Danny. I'm being a part of this." Brushing past him she went over to Renee. "Are you okay?" She asked sitting down next to her.

Renee sighed as she looked to the young mother. "Sam I'm so sorry. They came out of nowhere…I tried to fight them off…"

"Hey don't apologise you did everything you could." She sighed and moved her arms around her as she hugged her tightly. Smiling briefly to her she then smiled and looked to Lou. "Do we know which way they went?"

Lou shook his head. "We have nothing yet. HPD are interviewing neighbours and Chin and Kono as well as Abby are out looking for these guys. Jerry is back at the palace going through CCTV and Kamekona will keep his eyes open down his end." He looked down to her. "We will catch these guys…"

Sam looked to him and nodded. "I know." She mumbled before she then thought for a minute before looking to Lou. "I'm going to have a drive around…I need to be out there looking for him."

"Sam they may contact you…" Lou frowned. "You should be near someone…"

Sam shook her head. "Let them contact me. I'll deal with it. I can't sit around and wait for them Lou. I'm going to find my son." She told him before she then left Lou's house and went back to the truck. Starting up the truck she then drove back to the McGarrett household and pulled up outside. She didn't have much time. Grabbing her gun from the glove compartment she popped it into the waistband of her jeans then climbed out of the truck she headed up to the house, digging through her bag for her keys she then frowned seeing her front door was open slightly. Grabbing her gun from her waistband she lifted it up as she slowly entered her house, popping her bag on the side. She knew she locked that when she left this morning. Cautiously making her way through the living room she glanced around, nothing had been disturbed. Heading towards the kitchen she peered around the corner to see if she could see anyone.

"Hey Sam." Came a voice from behind her.

Sam jumped hearing a voice and quickly turned on her heel before she sighed and lowered her gun as she looked to her mother in law. "I almost shot you."

"Well good thing you didn't." Laughed Doris as she looked to her daughter in law.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going to come straight to the hospital to see Steve?" Sam asked as she moved her gun back into the waistband of her jeans and folded her arms across her chest.

"We were but the flight was so long we wanted to have a quick shower and freshen up…don't exactly want to see my son covered in sweat and god knows what."

"You came here to use the shower?"

"Yes." Smiled Doris before looking as Joe came down the stairs and looking back to Sam.

"Nice to see you again Sam." Mused Joe with a smile to her.

"You too Joe." Smiled Sam a little before looking between them two of them.

"How is he?" Doris then asked looking to her daughter in law.

Sam looked to her and sighed a little. "Well good news is he is awake but the bad news is he has no idea who me and his children are…" She sighed. "I've told him pretty much everything I can and Lily is there with him now with Danny so I'm hoping that's going to jog his memory a bit…"

"Oh good that should help him remember. Where's Alfie?" Doris asked with a smile.

Sam looked to her. She couldn't tell them. They'd want to get involved and she seriously didn't want that right now. "I'm going to get him now." She told them with a soft smile. Well it was true! Wasn't like it was an actual lie. She was going to find her son. "I'll meet you at the hospital in a little while? I have to sort a few things first but you should go. See Steve. See Lily. I'm sure she'd like to see you…"

Doris smiled and nodded. "Okay we will see you in a little while." She mused as she headed to the front door, Joe following shortly behind her. She wanted to see her grandchildren so much. And she was relieved that Steve was awake!

Sam smiled as she watched as she saw the two of them go. Giving a slight wave to them as she saw them off she then closed her front door before she quickly went over to the study area where John McGarrett once did his work and sat down at the desk. Opening the laptop she turned it on, drumming her fingers on the table as she waited for it to load. As her phone went off she took it from her pocket, her face dropping as she recognised the number. Popping it down on the desk she answered it, putting it on loudspeaker. "Wow Taylor. Don't know whether to call you incredibly brave or incredibly stupid." She commented as she went through Steve's laptop, looking for the program she needed.

"I'd go with incredibly brave." Mused Taylor from the other end of the phone. "Sorry about hurting your friend. Didn't expect her to put up quite a fight."

Sam scoffed. "Sorry about my friend? How about saying sorry for kidnapping my two year old? Or sorry for putting my husband in the hospital?" She snapped as she kept her eyes locked on the laptop.

"Yeah that's not going to happen. Your hubby had it coming. You guys were seriously stupid in believing that we didn't know every cop on this Island…not to mention I'd been following you and your cute little family anyway so I knew exactly who he was when he stepped in the bar that day and I know you're a cop or Five-0 should I say. You thought you guys were being clever putting him undercover…when really it was just stupid…we thought we would teach you guys a lesson."

Sam clenched her jaw as she listened to him. "And what about Alfie? Why take my son?" She demanded looking to the phone briefly before back at the screen, relaxing back in the chair as she watched the screen in front of her.

"This is a lesson for you Samantha. I gave you plenty of opportunities to forgive my sister…you just won't listen…"

"Is that what you want? For me to forgive Gemma?" She asked with a frown.

"Originally yes…but now I want something else."

"What?"

"Five thousand dollars. Cash"

Sam stuck her nose up as she looked to the phone. "What do I look like a bank?"

""I know you have that money Sam. I know all about you selling your law firm...so I suggest you get moving because that is the only way you're going to get your son back. You have one hour."

"You know if you lay a finger on him it will be the last thing you ever do." Sam warned to him before grabbing a pen and paper and writing down an address.

Taylor laughed. "Is that so?"

"It is. Ever heard the expression a lioness will do anything to protect her cubs? Consider me one fucked off lioness and I'm coming for my cub."

"I'll ring you in an hour with a location for the drop." Taylor stated hanging up the phone.

"Not if I find you first." Sam mumbled to herself before looking to the computer screen at the little red dot flashing. Both Alfie and Lily wore little bangles that they had when they born. Unknown to everyone, including Danny and the rest of Five-0, that embedded inside those beautiful bangles were tracking devices that Sam embedded herself. Sam and Steve were always prepared for this moment. They were never going to take any risks when it came to their children. They would always know where they were. Closing the lid of the laptop Sam got to her feet, slipping her phone and the piece of paper into her back pocket. She needed a decoy. There was no way she was going to be giving him that money. She couldn't risk them getting away again. This had gone personal. Trust Taylor to buddy up with a complete psychopath. Shaking her head she sighed as she headed back out to the truck. Taking the piece of paper out of her back pocket she then sat herself in the driver's seat and typed the address into the GPS. It wasn't a location that she was familiar with. As her phone went off again she took it from her back pocket, seeing it was Kono she ignored it and kept her else locked on the GPS as it searched for the address. She didn't want anyone else involved right now. They could go and search for Alfie but she wanted to go and get Alfie herself. Taylor was targeting her. She wasn't going to risk anyone else getting hurt. Starting the truck up as the location came through she followed the GPS. Getting the money wouldn't be a problem. She only needed to go to the bank for that but right now she needed to see her son and she needed to see he was okay.


	14. Chapter 14

"Have you heard anything from Sam yet?" Steve asked as he looked to Danny, holding Lily close to him as she happily cuddled into him as she watched cartoons on Steve's phone, his fingers softly going up her tiny arm to keep her soothed in his lap.

Danny looked to him and shook his head as he gave a slight sigh. "Not yet but knowing Sam she's just out there trying to find him on her own…Lou called me saying she had stopped by his but didn't stay long." He explained with a soft smile. "She'll be okay. She's very…independent your wife. Very stubborn to. A lot like her husband." He teased with a smile to him.

Steve smiled a little before looking down to his daughter, pressing a soft kiss to her head he just held her as she watched the screen. As he heard a knock on the door he looked up, seeing his mother he looked to Danny. "What the hell…" He mumbled to him.

Turning at the knock Danny then looked to Steve and smiled a little. "Your mom is kind of back in your life…she's been on off with Joe the last couple of months climbing some mountain but she's in your life again…long story but I promise everything's cool. Sam called her when you were first admitted." He told him with a smile before gesturing for them to come in.

Walking in Doris smiled. "Oh Steve…" She whispered as she made her way over to his bed. His head would had started weeping again so he had to have a bandage back on again, his eyes weren't as black as they were and he still had stitches up his cheek. He looked rough compared to the last time she had seen him. Seeing Lily Doris grinned down to her. "Hello beautiful girl you've gotten so big." She mused before she then looked to her son and sighed. "How are you feeling?" She asked looking to him.

Steve watched his mother carefully, looking down to his daughter once more who didn't seem to take any notice of her grandmother before he then looked to his mother and gave a slight shrug. "I'm okay I guess. Awake which is the main thing."

Joe looked to him. "Sam told us you don't remember her or the children…"

Steve nodded a little. "I don't remember anything of the last couple of years." He mumbled as he kept his arms around his daughter. "Which is heart-breaking." He admitted with a sigh. And it was. He was devastated when Danny told him he had a wife and kids…not because he had them but because he couldn't remember them. It was something he should never forget!

"You seem to be…adjusting quite well to the news of them though." Doris commented with a smile as she looked down to Lily once more before looking to Danny. "You been looking after him I hope."

"Well Sam does the most of the looking after." He commented with a smile. "I just help out with Lily and Alfie best I can…but all of us do. We are one big family. Everyone adores Sam and the kids."

"Speaking of Sam where is she? We just seen her at the house she said she'd meet us here after picking up Alfie…" Doris frowned as she looked to her watch. "That was ages ago."

Steve and Danny looked to each other. "She didn't tell you…" Steve mumbled looking to her.

Doris frowned a little and looked to Joe before looking back to Steve. "Tell me what?"

"Alfie's been kidnapped…by the same guys who put me here."

"What?!" Doris asked horrified. "Why aren't you out there looking for him too?" She asked looking between Danny and Steve. She looked to Joe. "We need to get out there. I'll ring Sam. See where she is."

Danny frowned. "Seriously? Your son only woke up from his coma this morning and he still got a busted leg…he wouldn't be no good out in the field. And I'm here looking after both of them seeing as my sister insists on finding Alfie on her own. The whole of HPD are out there along with Five-0 to find Alfie. They're doing everything that they can and Sam is doing what she feels she needs to do. We're going to catch these guys it's only a matter of time before they slip up and then we will get them." He told her firmly as he relaxed back in his chair more.

Doris sighed. "I'm sorry…we should be out there helping her…"

Joe looked to her. "I'll go have a wonder around. See if I can find any of my old informants than can shed any light on where they could be…" He looked to Danny. "Do we know who done this?"

Danny nodded. "Yes. A guy named Taylor Atkins and a cop killer called Alex Kelly. Now Taylor is the brother of Sam's former friend, Gemma…Gemma was the main reason Sam then ended up in a coma after stealing her boyfriend's diamonds a few years ago. She was shot then thrown over the side of a boat to drown. Taylor has been pestering Sam on how she should forgive Gemma. And Alex Kelly is has recently been released from jail but he claims he was innocent and he's been on a vendetta since and been killing cops left right and centre. Taylor admitted he actually shot Sam the other day but Kelly killed the other offices that were there at the scene. Sam was lucky and only got two in the vest."

Steve listened to Danny carefully a frown forming on his features. He remembered Sam mentioning something about her being in a coma but he didn't realise the extent of how she ended up in one! And to hear that she had been shot the other day! It was a lot to take in. There was so much that he hadn't heard.

Joe nodded to Danny as he listened to him explain. "Sounds like dangerous guys. I'll go have a look around. Offer my services to Five-0…" He looked to Doris. "You stay here with your son and granddaughter." He ordered her before he smiled to Steve. "You get your rest." He told him before he then left the room quietly.

Danny nodded to Joe before he then looked over to Steve, he could see he was thinking. Probably over thinking knowing Steve!

Doris smiled down to her son before smiling to her granddaughter and moved down to pick her up to which she instantly regretted as Lily disapproved of her grandmother's move and quickly climbed up her father, clinging onto him more as she bumped her head with her father's before she began to sob, holding her own head.

Hand going to the side of his head as Lily bumped it, he winced in pain before he kept his one arm around his daughter to try and sooth her.

Seeing Steve and Lily bump heads and Steve instantly move his hand to his head, Danny got to his feet as he scooped Lily up, popping her pacifier in her mouth as he gently rubbed where she bumped. "Are you okay?" He asked looking to Steve. "Do you need me to call the nurse?"

"Steve I'm so sorry I didn't realise she'd freak like that…"

"It's okay mom I wasn't expecting it either." He mumbled before shaking his head to Danny. "No I'll be okay." He mumbled rubbing his head a little.

"I should have warned you. When Lily is so engrossed in something or watching something if you go to take her away from that she doesn't like it." He sighed and looked to Steve. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean I heard the thud from both of your heads…that's going to hurt…"

"Honestly Danny I'm fine, the headache will go in a few minutes…" He told him as he relaxed back before he sighed. "Pass her back." He told Danny with a sigh.

Danny nodded as he gently moved Lily back down to her father before moving to sit back down on the chair.

Kissing his daughter's head he moved his arms around her as he held her close and gently rubbed her head where she bumped. There was a little red mark but nothing serious. Holding her close to him he sighed as he just watched her as she grabbed his phone once more and continued to watch her program before she was disturbed.  
Steve smiled down to her before he then looked to his mother. "Maybe you can have a cuddle when she's less occupied."

Doris smiled and nodded. "I like the sound of that."

Steve smiled to her before looking down to Lily once more as she curled up on his lap. Watching her for a moment before he then frowned to himself briefly before he then looked to Danny. "I need my laptop."


	15. Chapter 15

Pulling up outside the location where Alfie was, Sam cut the engine before she looked to the building. Well buildings. It was a site for all old warehouses. None of them even looked like they were in use. Slouching in the seat a little she looked to the GPS to confirm she was in the right place before she looked at the warehouse it said Alfie was in. Climbing out of the truck she quietly made her way over to the warehouses and began to look through the muggy windows to try and see if she could see her little boy. Heading to the back of one of the warehouses she tip toed up to see through the window. Her body freezing as she felt something dig in her back and the sound of the safety trigger coming off a gun she sighed a little as she tilted her head a little and rolled her eyes a little seeing Taylor. "Wow you have grown a pair."

"Well what can I say I've been learning…" Taylor commented before he dug the gun into her back more. "Question is…how the hell did you find out where we were?" He asked.

"Lucky guess?" Sam mused looking to him.

"Yeah right. Anyway…hope you got that money."

"I'm not giving you anything until I know my son is okay." Sam simply told him as she turned to look at him, her eyes going briefly to the gun now and again. She knew first-hand what he was capable of! "You think I was just going to cough that money over without knowing my son is safe? Seriously delusional of you. I'm not giving you anything until I've seen him."

Taylor glared at her. "You're the delusional one." He told her before he grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the warehouse. "Don't try anything funny." He warned her before he dug the gun into her back once more and guided her to where she had to go, taking her phone out of her pocket and turning it off. "Kelly!" Taylor shouted as they headed into the warehouse. Grabbing Sam by the arm he took her to a room before pushing her inside and locking her inside.

Glaring at Taylor as he kept pushing her she did as she was told before sighing as she was locked in a room. "Great." She mumbled before glancing around. Okay maybe she hadn't thought this through properly but right now all she wanted to see was that her baby was okay! Pacing around the room she looked for escape routes but there was nothing where she was right now. Not even a window! The room she was in was dark and dingy. She felt sick at the thought of Alfie being stuck in a room like this right now, terrified and wanting his mommy and daddy. She was going to kill these guys. There was no doubt about it. They crossed the line by touching her child.  
As she heard the door unlocking, Sam's eyes glanced over to the door, seeing Taylor with Kelly behind him she felt her nerves kick in slightly. Kelly was a cop murderer. God knows what he would actually do to her!

"This is her?" Came Kelly's question as he looked to Taylor.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah."

"How the fuck did she find us?" Kelly snapped looking to him.

"I don't know." Taylor whispered to him. "I went out front and saw a truck. When I went around the back she was snooping." He told him. "She said she's not giving us the money until she knows the kid is safe."

Kelly listened to Taylor before he then moved closer to Sam before smirking as Sam backed up a little from him. "Now, now princess I don't bite unless you want me to." He mused as he looked to her.

"Don't call me that." Sam snapped looking to him. "I'm not your princess."

Kelly smirked. "No you're not. But you are going to tell me how you found us."

Sam shrugged as she looked to him. "Like I told him. Lucky guess."

Kelly looked to her before he stopped in front of her. He towered over Sam. Steve was tall, but Kelly was even taller than Steve. "Lucky guess?" He questioned looking down to her before he then back handed Sam across the cheek sending her flying to the floor. "How did you find us?!" He demanded looking to her. He was angry. Very angry. He didn't like games and she was playing a big one with him now he could sense it.

Wincing as he hit her, Sam stayed down on the floor before she then looked to him. "I told you lucky guess." She mumbled as she got back up to her feet.

Kelly glared at her before he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room and taking her into another one and pushing her to the floor and looked to Taylor. "Go get the kid!" He snapped to him before he then looked down to Sam. "You think you're a clever one don't you?" He mused before shaking his head and looked to her. "Again…how did you find us?" He asked looking to her.

"I asked my fairy god mother." She commented back to him as she got back to her feet.

Kelly glared at her before he grabbed her by her hair roughly as Taylor came back with a screaming Alfie.

Seeing how distressed her boy was, Sam's heart broke as she went to go to him but Kelly yanked her back by her hair. "Tell us how you found us or you little boy dies."

"Does it matter?" Sam asked looking to him. "I'll get you your money just let him go!" She looked back to Alfie, her eyes filling with water as he screamed for her trying to get away from Taylor.

Kicking Sam in the back of her legs so she fell onto her knees, he grabbed the gun from his waist band, pulling her one arm back, gun pressed against her head. "How did you find us?" He boomed looking down to her.

"His bracelet!" She cried as she looked over to him. "There's a tracker in his bracelet." She whispered looking to her son. She just wanted to hold him. Wanted to comfort him to stop him crying.

"Destroy it!" Kelly ordered Taylor before looking down to Sam once more. "Who else knows about where you are?"

"No one." Sam told him. "It was only me and my husband who knew about the bracelet. And well you've made sure he doesn't even know who I am." She mumbled before wincing as he pulled back on her arm more.

Taylor grabbed Alfie's arm and took off his bangle before stomping on it as hard as he could before looking to Kelly. "Now what?" He asked looking to him.

Kelly looked to him for a few seconds before shrugging a little. "Kill him."

Sam's face dropped as she looked to him. "You kill him you won't get your money."

"I don't give a fuck about your money. Right now I just need you dead because of this dumb shit. I came here to kill a couple of cops and now I got a problem being lumped with you!" He commented as he kept the gun against Sam's head.

Taylor looked to him. He wasn't too sure. He couldn't kill a baby.

The next few seconds were all a blur. Alfie was screaming wanting his mother, Kelly was shouting at Taylor to hurry up and kill Alfie and Taylor was arguing back while Sam was begging him to just leave Alfie alone. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She'd rather something to happen to her rather than one of her children!  
As two shots were fired, Sam nearly jumped a mile as she closed her eyes tight. She couldn't look. Feeling someone run at her she opened her eyes and looked down to Alfie who was clinging onto her for dear life before another two shots were fired and the pressure of the gun to her head had gone as she heard a thud behind her. From all the shouting she couldn't figure out what was going on. Cradling her son close to her, she hid her face in his hair; the tears just rolled her cheeks as she softly stroked the back of his head, keeping him protectively in her arms.  
Feeling arms go around her and Alfie, Sam lifted her head, confused as to who was touching her. Eyes filling with water she looked to her husband, while Danny stood in the doorway, her whole body relaxing as she looked to him. "You found us…"


	16. Chapter 16

"I found you." He whispered with a smile as he lifted up her arm and tapped her bracelet gently. It was her bracelet he had given her for their anniversary. She hadn't taken it off since she put it on. She wore it twenty four seven. "I put a tracker in here after watching you do Alfie and Lily's…"

Sam looked to him, a soft smile resting on her lips as she looked to him. "You remember…"

"I remember." Steve confirmed as he pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her head and just held her in his arms. "I remember everything." He whispered before he looked down to Alfie who was still hiding in his mother's chest and looked to his wife. "Let's get him out of here." He whispered as he got up and onto his feet.

Sam smiled to her husband before she then nodded as she got up from the floor, bringing Alfie with her as she cradled him close to her, his legs wrapped best they could around her. Kissing his head she then looked to her husband. "You should not be out of bed."

"I was waiting for that." Laughed Steve as he moved his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Where's Lily?" Sam asked looking to Danny then Steve once more.

"She's still at the hospital with my mother. I wasn't going to just sit there and do nothing, Sam. I was coming to get my wife and son. There was no question about it. Especially when I know what you are like. You do everything by yourself." He teased as he gently rubbed Alfie's back.

Sam smiled up to him before she then kissed Alfie's head again and held him tightly to her as they headed back to the truck going slow as Steve was still having trouble walking. "There's no way you're driving." She told Steve before looking back to Danny. "Meet you at the hospital?"

Danny nodded as he looked to the couple. "Of course." He smiled to them before heading to his car.

Steve looked down to Sam before he then looked to Alfie. "Cuddles with daddy little man?" He asked looking to him.

Alfie nodded as he quickly moved his arms out for his dad.

Taking Alfie off Sam, Steve kissed his head as he climbed into the back of the truck and held Alfie close to him. "You're safe buddy." He whispered down to him. "Mommy and daddy got you." He whispered to him. He was holding onto him so tight.

Getting into the driver's side of the truck, Sam looked back to Steve and Alfie before she started up the engine and began to drive back to the hospital. Pulling up outside the hospital, Sam jumped out of the truck and looked as her brother came over with a wheelchair.

"I'm not getting in that." Steve told Danny as he opened the door.

"Yes you are because your knee is still busted and you shouldn't be walking on it. The doctor is already going to kick off if he finds out you've left the hospital. We got to get you back quick before he finds out." Danny told him before gesturing to the wheelchair. "Get in." He told him with a smile.

Sam looked to Steve. "You heard the man. Get in."

"Two against one pal. Move it." Danny mused looking to Steve.

Rolling his eyes, Steve kept a hold of Alfie as he carefully got out of the car and into the wheelchair.

Pushing Steve into the hospital Danny looked to his sister as she walked next to him. "Looks like you're going to have one hell of a shiner there sis…"

Sam looked to him. "Tell me something I don't know? Why do they always go for my face?" She laughed and shook her head before looking down to Alfie and sighing. "Think I'll get a doctor to look him over. Just to be on the safe side." She mumbled with a sigh.

Danny looked to her. "I'm sure he's fine…"

"Better safe than sorry." She mumbled before she then stopped outside Steve's room and moved closer to Alfie. "Come here little man." She whispered as she gently took him from Steve. As he clung onto her tighter again her heart broke. He was still so scared. Looking to Steve smiled. "I'll be back soon." She promised as she stole a kiss off him before heading down the corridor with her son.

Watching them go Steve sighed a little before looking to Danny. "Let's go in." He mumbled.

"He'll be okay." Danny told him opening the door to his hospital room where Doris was trying to soothe a crying Lily. "Having fun there Doris?" He mused wheeling Steve closer the bed.

Doris sighed as she looked to them. "When she woke up from her nap she just started crying and hasn't stopped…"

"Ever consider she might be hungry?" Danny suggested looking to her.

Doris looked to him. "I tried that. She threw it at me."

Steve sighed as he climbed back on the bed before gently taking Lily from his mother. "Hey what's all the noise about?" He asked down to her as he gently wiped her tears from her cheek as he cuddled her, smiling as she started to calm down.

"Where's Alfie and Sam?" Doris asked. "Are they okay?"

"Sam's going to get Alfie checked out. Make sure they didn't hurt him." Steve explained to her before he looked down to Lily who was happily cuddling into her father.

Doris nodded to him before she then frowned seeing how calm Lily had gotten. "What did I do wrong?"

Danny looked to him. "Daddy's girl…"

"And occasionally a mommy's girl." Mused Sam as she came in, Alfie resting on her hip, head resting on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked looking to his son.

Sam gave a little nod. "Few bruises from where he struggled but other than that no physical damage."

"Maybe you should consider therapy." Doris suggested looking to her.

Sam frowned making her way over to her husband and looked back over to her mother in law. "Therapy? Doris he's two years old. I'm not doing that to him. Steve and I can give him everything he needs to get through this." Sam stated as she moved closer to Steve and over to the bed.

Doris looked to her not wanting to argue and gave a slight nod.

Danny looked to Doris. "How about we give them some time together? Come back in the morning when everything is settled?"

Doris nodded in agreement. "Do you need anything?" She asked looking the couple.

Steve shook his head. "No we're okay." He smiled to her. "Thanks mom." He told her before he then looked down to Alfie as Sam came and moved next to him on the bed, glancing up as his mom and Danny left them. Moving his arm around his wife he kissed her head and looked down to her. "Are you okay?" He whispered as he used his free arm to brush his fingers lightly over her bruised cheek. There was no doubt that was going to be a shiner.

Hearing Steve's question Sam looked up to him and smiled a little and nodded. "Tired if anything." She whispered as she lent her head on Steve's shoulder and looked down to Alfie as she gently rubbed his back as he drifted off to sleep clinging onto her. "I wish you could come home tonight." She whispered with a soft sigh.

Hearing Sam, Steve tightened his arm around her and kissed her head. "I'll be home soon. Few more scans to make sure everything is okay…"

Sam looked to him. "How did you get your memory back?" She asked curiously to him.

Steve laughed a little. "Lily head butted me." He admitted with a chuckle. "My mom went to pick her up and she didn't like it so she tried to scramble away best she could which meant we bumped heads." He explained looking to her. "It was like…it was weird…I dunno how to explain."

Sam smiled looked to him. "You don't have to." She whispered to him with a smile. "I'm just glad you remember."

Steve smiled to her and kissed her head once more. "Why don't you head home with these two? You are all exhausted…get Alfie cleaned up."

Sam nodded. "I think I will. Get them back into routine."

"And please eat something." He told her looking to her.

Sam looked to him and laughed a little. "I was waiting for that."

"I know you Sam. You don't eat when you're stressed and this has probably been the most stressful time for you." He kissed her head. "Big fat Indian when I'm home."

Sam smiled to him before she then looked down to Alfie once more and kissed his head as she got up from the bed and gently laid Alfie down, gently prying his hands off her top. "I'll go grab the pram out of the truck." She whispered to Steve as she headed out of the room.

Steve nodded to her and watched her go before he then looked down to Lily who had drifted off to sleep in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her head. "I got tired babies today." He whispered with a smile to her as he happily gazed down to her. It was such a relief to have his memory back. He could remember not remembering and it was horrible. Not knowing who his family was…it wasn't nice it was heart breaking if anything. And then to think what it done to Sam! Right now he just wanted to get home and get his children and family back into normality for their sakes. It was going to be a long road to recovery but he knew he had his family and his friends behind him right now and they were the most important. He was Steven McGarrett. He would get through this.

* * *

 _ **So sorry for the delay in updating this story guys. Been so ill the last couple of weeks i just haven't had the energy!**_

 ** _Updates will be more regular now :)_**

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K x**_


	17. Chapter 17

Curled up in bed, a soft yawn passed Sam's lips before she frowned a little feeling someone getting into the bed with her. Opening her eyes a little she looked down to Alfie who had climbed into bed with her and curled into her side. Glancing to the clock she sighed a little. It had just gone midnight. It took Sam a while to get Alfie to sleep when they first got home. Lily had settled straight away after something to eat and her bath but Alfie was still scared and just wanted to cling onto her. Not having the heart to go and put him back into his own bed she moved her arm around him and kissed his head as she held her son close to him. She wanted to take away the pain for him. Wanted him to forget what had happened that day but she knew it would take some time but he would get there. He was Alfie McGarrett and he was just as tough as his mother and his father. She knew that. Closing her eyes once more she just held her little boy in her arms, her arm protectively around him as they both drifted back off to sleep.  
Eyes opening as Sam heard movement downstairs a few hours later, Sam sat up a little, as she heard movement again she got out of bed, grabbing her gun from her bedside table. Making sure Alfie was still sleeping, she cautiously made her way out of the bedroom, arming herself with her gun as she quietly made her way downstairs. This was the last thing she needed right now. Slowly going downstairs she glanced around a little looking for the intruder before she then headed to the kitchen. There were no lights on anywhere. Heading over she entered the kitchen, her gun firmly armed as she stepped through. Her heart was racing so fast right now. As a bang came from behind her she spun around as fast as she could, aiming at the intruder before she then frowned and lowered her gun seeing the intruder. "Jesus Christ Steve! What the hell are you doing here?" Sam hissed as she looked to him with a shake of her head. He was the last person she expected, mainly because he was supposed to be in a hospital bed right now.

Trying to catch his balance as he stood on his crutches, Steve looked to his wife, trying to hold his hands up in defence as she pointed the gun at him. "Uh well last time I checked I kind of lived here…." He told her with a frown before sighing. "I'm sorry…I know it's late but I couldn't stay in the hospital all night, not when my family needs me home right now. The doctor said as long as I go back for scans when I need to and keep off my knee I'm allowed home…I just got to go back tomorrow to change my head dressing." He explained with a little smile to her. Knowing what his family had gone through he couldn't stay another night away from them. He thought he could but he couldn't.

Her body relaxing, Sam put the safety back on the gun before putting it on the side before she rested against the counter and rubbed her forehead. "I nearly shot your mother for sneaking up on me like that the day she arrived back on the Island." She grumbled before she looked up to him as he hobbled over to her.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be as quiet as I could and get a drink but these things are hard to walk with. You'd think being a navy seal all those years ago this would be something I could master but sadly not." He grumbled with a pout as he stood in front of her and looked down to her and smiled a little. "I just wanted to be home with my family." He whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Closing her eyes briefly as he pressed a kiss to her head before she then looked up to him and smiled a little, moving her arms around him slightly, resting her chin on his chest. "Alfie's up in our bed. Toddled in just after midnight." She sighed. "Took me ages to settle him." She admitted looking to him.

Steve sighed as he looked down to her. "He'll be okay. We will get through it."

"Do you agree with your mom?" Sam asked curiously to him.

"With what?" Steve asked confused.

"That he's going to need therapy?"

Steve shook his head and sighed. "Sam it is way too soon for us to decide something like that. Like you said he is only two years old. There will be a time he's going to forget…"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we just have to try and keep things as normal as we can for him and get him back into his routine."

Sam nodded a little to him before playfully tapping his bum. "Come on. Let's get back to bed before he wakes up."

Steve smiled to her and nodded as he hobbled over to the stairs. He didn't know how he was going to get up them but he sure as well was going to try!

"Do you need me to help you get up?" Sam asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Steve shook his head as he looked down to his wife. "Nah you go up babe. I'll make my way up…"

"You sure?" Sam asked with a frown before she then looked up the stairs as she heard one of the children starting to cough.

"I'm sure. You go up that sounds like Lily." He told her with a smile.

Sam nodded to her husband before she quietly headed upstairs. Poking her head in her room she saw Alfie stretched out in their bed sleeping peacefully before going into the children's bedroom. Turning the night light on she pouted seeing Lily sat up in her cot coughing away. "Awe baby girl." She whispered as grabbed her bottle of water from the side and passed it to her daughter, watching her as she happily downed the contents, softly stroking her hair.

"Mommy." Lily whined rubbing her eyes before holding her hands out to be picked up.

Picking her daughter up, Sam kissed her head and frowned a little. She felt warm. Grabbing her daughter's pacifier she headed into her own room, seeing Steve had managed to get up into bed she smiled. "You made it then." She whispered climbing into bed gently with Lily.

"Just about." Laughed Steve quietly as he took his shoes off before he gently moved his leg up onto the bed before he gently pulled Alfie closer to him so Sam could have more room on the bed. Looking to Lily he frowned a little then looked to Sam. "She okay?"

Cradling Lily close to her she sighed a little as she rocked her back to sleep and looked down to her. "She's a little warm and that cough doesn't sound too healthy. Have to keep an eye on her." She whispered as she rested her head back on the headboard and smiled over to her husband. "I'm glad you're finally home." She whispered with a smile.

Steve smiled to her as he kept Alfie close to him and gazed at his wife. "Me too." He whispered with a smile before he looked down to Alfie as he started to stir and gently rubbed his back. As he stopped stirring he looked up to Sam and Lily and smiled seeing they had both nodded off to sleep. Closing his own eyes he let a small yawn pass his own lips as he drifted off to sleep himself. This was what he needed. To be home with his family. He would get better with their help. He knew that. They were everything that he needed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Three Weeks Later**

A yawn passing his lips as his eyes slowly fluttered open, Steve rubbed his eyes a little before glancing over to his sleeping wife a soft smile resting on his lips as he watched her for a few minutes. He loved watching her sleep. Rolling onto his side he slid his arm around his wife's waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he snuggled closer to her.

Feeling Steve's arm move around her waist, Sam's eyes fluttered open a little as she turned in his arms, gently rubbing her nose against his, her eyes drifting closed again. "Morning." She whispered, her arm slipping around his waist, snuggling closer to him.

Steve smiled rubbing her nose back before hovering his lips to hers. "Good morning." He whispered tightening his arm around her slightly, softly trailing his fingers up and down her lower back.

"How are you feeling?" Sam whispered, softly stroking his sides, her lips brushing against his lightly as she spoke.

"Good. Feel a lot more relaxed now that I've had the all clear." He whispered down to her with a smile as he stole a kiss off her. "No more hospital visits. No more scans. I'm free." He beamed with a smile down to her. It did feel good knowing he had the all clear from his injuries apart from his knee which would take longer.

Sam smiled as she opened her eyes and looked to her husband. "Yes well you may be free but please don't think that's an acceptable excuse for you to go back to work. I don't want you rushing back when your knee isn't fully healed."

Steve nodded a little as he looked down to her, gently moving some hair out of her face "I know I know. No rushing back I promise. I'll admit I do miss work, but right now I'm enjoying being at home with you and the kids."

"With the occasional visit off your mother." Mused Sam looking to him with a soft smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Yeah well hopefully she and Joe will be off on another adventure soon. Her turning up every day isn't what I'm used to and neither are the kids." He shrugged a little before looking to her and smiling. "This is nice."

Sam looked to him and frowned a little. "What? Us cuddling?"

Steve nodded as he looked to her. "Yes. It feels nice being able to have a nice cuddle without any interruptions or little feet dangling in our faces…well my face."

Sam laughed as she looked to him softly stroking his cheeks with her thumb. "You do know you've probably just jinxed us?"

"Probably but nothing is going to stop me doing this." He mused as he lent in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, bringing her body closer to his as softly trailed his fingers lightly up and down her back more feeling slightly disappointed that she was wearing a vest and shorts. He wished she was naked right now.

Sam grinned against his lips as she happily kissed him back, leaning into his body more as she trailed her leg up his.

Hand resting on Sam's hip, Steve soon lent over Sam more, using his body to press her into the bed more as he bought her leg up and bought it up over his waist, softly stroking her thigh as he nestled himself between her legs.

Playfully biting lip, Sam smirked against his lips as she moved her arm around his neck as she pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel his body tight against hers as she kept her leg hooked around his waist.

Hearing giggling from the doorway, Steve broke the kiss and looked to his wife before he lifted his head and looked over to his son who was stood in the doorway clinging onto his teddy giggling away. It had been a tough three weeks for them all but Alfie seemed to be getting there. He was getting back to being his happily bubbly self again. Looking down to Sam he stole a kiss off her once more before rolling off her and looking over to his son and opened his arms out to him. "Come here little man."

Alfie grinned as he toddled over to his father, grinning as Steve lifted him up into the bed he happily snuggled into him, clinging onto his teddy tightly, resting his head on Steve's chest.

Watching Steve and Alfie, Sam couldn't help but smile as she stayed laid on the bed where Steve had left her just watching them. Father and son. Looking to Alfie she smiled. "Is your sister awake yet?" She asked softly looking to him.

Alfie nodded as he looked to his mother. "She's watching Peppa Pig." He happily told her as he stayed snuggled into Steve.

Sam nodded as she rolled out of the bed and went into the bedroom, smiling as she saw Lily curled up with the iPad. Leaning on her daughter's crib she smiled down to her. "What are you up to little miss?" She mused with a smile down to her.

Hearing her mother's voice, Lily's head shot around as she grinned and got up and held her hands up for her mother.

Scooping her up Sam smiled as she kissed her head and happily carried her into their room, climbing back on the bed she popped Lily down next to her brother before she smiled as she cuddled into them, moving her arm around both of them best she could before she smiled as Steve did the same his hand managing to reach over to rest on her hip. Although she loved her private time with Steve there was nothing she loved more than being curled up having a lazy morning with her babies in bed. It was the perfect start to the day.

Gently stroking Sam's hip, Steve smiled as he gazed at his beautiful family. He didn't know he had managed to get so lucky. He had a beautiful wife. Sam was so amazing. She was everything he could have wished for and more in a wife and he had two beautiful, healthy children. What more could he possibly want? He was happy. Sam was happy. His children were happy. Now that he had his memory back everything was fitting back into place and things were getting back to normal. Alfie still had his days, but that was normal. It was still too soon for him to be completely okay again after what he went through but he and Sam were happy to decide that Alfie didn't need to go and see a therapist. That little boy had his mother and had his father. They were who Alfie wanted and they were the ones that were going to get him through this. They were ohana and their ohana was perfect right now.

* * *

 _So thought i'd end this story on a happy and cute chapter for you :)_

 _I do have another story on the way for you guys and it will be a WHAT IF story :) Inspired by watching Bridget Jones's Baby with a dark twist to the story :)_

 _Thanks to everyone who supported this story :)_

 _Much Love_

 _K x_


End file.
